


Just One Day (If only we could be together)

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol Jihoon, Idol World, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Music, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underground Rapper Yoongi, Underground Rapper/Idol AU, all of seventeen makes an apperance, best bros in progress jigyu, best bros jicheol, best bros yoonmin, but i'm not tagging every member, mentioned Mingyu/Wonwoo, so much love, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jihoon wanted was one night he could spend with the man he loved without the weight of the world trying to crush him beneath its feet. Was that too much to ask for a rising idol? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Day (If only we could be together)

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY LOOK AT ME WHAT HAVE I DONE
> 
> Okay, first off, I didn't plan for this to become the monster that it did. But, hey, I ain't complaining. It started with another drabble request and then it became this. I'm pretty proud of that. Besides, this pairing needs so much more love and I know it's a weird one, but give it a chance if it's your thing, yeah?
> 
> Still Lonely is a part of this universe, but happens after this story. Both can be read individually. 
> 
> Mood Music: [Agust D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y_Eiyg4bfk), [Just One Day,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTcKkcyS410) and [Wherever You Will Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAP9AF6DCu4)
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't that he felt awkward. He just felt out of place. The club was thumping with bass through the speakers spread out and there was too much body heat curling in the air that made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that Jihoon was unused to being in a crowd of people, he was an Idol for fuck's sake, but this was an entirely different crowd. This wasn't screaming fans at an airport or a large group of other idols on stage. No, this was so far from everything Jihoon knew and though he was uncomfortable, there was something thrilling about the whole situation too.

The air was thick from body heat and he could feel the bass thumping through the soles of his converses. Jihoon was pressed against a wall in the back of the club near the bar, keeping away from the crowds of people in black clothing and snapbacks. It was the only area he felt comfortable because he wasn't brushing elbows with anyone and that was best for him. Besides, hiding in the back was his goal to begin with. The chances of him being recognized in such a place were thin but he still had to be careful. He had an image to uphold and the last thing he, or his group, needed was some scandal about innocent pure cute little Woozi in an underground club with drugs and rappers and alcohol.

He was dressed to match everyone else in the club. It wasn't a place he'd ever visited but he knew the type of people who went to clubs like this and black was the way to go. Black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, over-sized black hoodie, black snapback and he hoped the black mask covering more than half his face wasn't too obvious. At least he had a normal hair color this comeback. Brown didn't make him stand out like the previous blond or pink. He could blend in with the brim of the snapback hiding the rest of his face. In normal company, walking on the street or going into a shop, he would look suspicious. But in this underground club, he was far from the only one keeping their face hidden from prying eyes.

Jihoon was there for one reason and one reason only and the man currently on stage was not it. He recognized him, though, with that slicked back silver hair, intense eyes and wide mouth. Rap Monster was well known in the underground scene and no one would expect someone like Lee Jihoon to know him. Well, he didn't know him _personally_ but he knew _of_ him and that was all thanks to the man he had come to the club to see.

Yoongi wasn't expecting him and as much as that thought made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation, he knew the man would be happy to see him. It had been _weeks_ since they last saw each other, communicating through hurried phone calls and late night video chats when Jihoon's schedule allowed it. But the last time Jihoon had seen Yoongi's face in person was so long ago it felt like years even though it was a little over a month. He hated it, they both hated it, but it was how it was and there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Jihoon loved his life. He loved his late nights and hard training because the screams and cheers made it all worth it. He had his moments when he wondered if he made the right choice with his life and then Yoongi would be there, reminding him that he was following his dream and he was exactly where he should be. Jihoon wasn't alone, with Yoongi and the rest of his group mates, but sometimes, he felt lonely. Working until dawn in his studio alone usually left him with a feeling that couldn't be described. Loneliness was a strange thing.

But Jihoon had his group members. Wonwoo would spend as much time in the studio with Jihoon as he could manage, curled up on the black leather couch just to keep Jihoon company even with they didn't speak much. Soonyoung would pop his head in every hour or so, making sure Jihoon had everything he needed, like food and water. Mingyu would do the same and sometimes, he would curl up on the couch with Wonwoo, giving Jihoon the quiet he needed without being alone. His group members were wonderful human beings who put up with his random mood swings and weren't afraid to put him back in his place, especially Seungcheol.

And when things became too much. When the weight of the responsibility hanging over his head became too much to bare, he had Yoongi. He always had Yoongi, but Yoongi was the rock he needed to prop himself up against when he felt like there was nothing else he could do. And he liked to think he was that for Yoongi as well though the blond didn't rely on him as often as Jihoon would have liked. Yoongi's life wasn't as stressful as Jihoon's and the younger almost envied him for that. But then he remembered how Yoongi would wait up until the first ray of sunlight just to hear his voice and he knew, Yoongi was suffering as much as him.

The lights on stage suddenly flashed and Jihoon glanced up from where he was staring at the floor to see Rap Monster waving at the crowd and thanking them into his mic. The crowd swayed and cheered and pumped fists and it was completely different than Seventeen's shows. The crowd was so close to the stage they could touch the performer if they wanted but they didn't. They respected, they kept their distance, and they enjoyed the flow of the music and the words spitting through lips. It was different, but Jihoon liked it. It was compact and up close and the energy was following. He could see why Yoongi loved all of this over the idol life.

Instead of cameras and layers of make-up and baking lights there were dim ceiling lights, the smell of alcohol, and bare faces. There were still screaming fans and cheers and hands in the air but no light sticks and no fanchants. The stage was immensely smaller. So much so that Jihoon was certain all thirteen members of his group couldn't fit on it. It was up close and personal; the complete opposite of the idol life. And Jihoon liked it, craved it. Being so close to the fans, he wanted that. Fanmeets were the one chance they had at such a thing and he thrived on the words fans would whisper to him when they had the chance. Their words kept him going, inspired him, because they loved him, loved the music he wrote, the effort he put in, and he would continue to do so to make them smile.

The lights flickered and the crowd shifted as Rap Monster jumped off stage. He followed the line of the man's shoulders as Rap Monster shifted into Kim Namjoon and disappeared through a doorway near the back of the stage. Someone else took the stage, an announcer if Jihoon was paying enough attention and he was hyping up the crowd. All at once a sense of excitement flooded the area and Jihoon was not immune. He pushed off the wall to stand up straighter and leaned up on his toes in an attempt to peer over the crowd. He couldn't see the bottom of the stage but he could see most of the man standing on it and it was then that the man announced the next performer.

"Okay, Okay, Okay. I know you're all excited." The man purred into the mic against his lips, raising a hand in the air that earned a set of cheers and shouts. "You wanna see him?"

Jihoon winced at the intensity of the shouting and crossed his arms over his chest, fingers digging tightly into the fabric of his over-sized hoodie. Anticipation crawled up his spine, prickling his skin and making sweat bead near his brow. He hardly noticed someone step up beside him because his wide eyes were focused on the stage, waiting for the man to announce the next performer. But he didn't have to wait. Out of the corner of his eye, the door Namjoon slipped out opened up and _he_ walked out, oozing swagger and charisma and Jihoon involuntarily gasped, his body jerking at the sight of the man.

"Crazy right?" Someone said beside him and Jihoon didn't bother to tear his eyes away from the man walking toward the stage to realize he was being spoken to. "You a fan?"

Jihoon nodded slowly, his eyes wide and his muscles tense as he followed the man stalking toward the stage. The crowd screamed when they noticed him and a cocky smirk slipped across those plump pink lips as he jumped up on the stage. The announcer grinned and threw a familiar arm around the performer's shoulders, tucking him in close as he shouted into the mic.

"Agust D!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts and Yoongi's smirk was one of the most attractive things Jihoon had ever seen. He was dressed similarly to Jihoon, in ripped faded jeans, a black hoodie and a white snapback that was backwards, trapping his blond bangs against his forehead. His eyes were sharp, intense, and this wasn't Min Yoongi. This was Agust D and Jihoon had only ever seen him in shitty videos on twitter from camera phones. They didn't do him justice at all.

Yoongi grabbed the mic from the announcer with his long elegant fingers and it was like the man Jihoon knew, the man Jihoon loved, wasn't the man he was seeing on stage. He still loved him, of course, but this was _different._ He'd heard Yoongi's tracks, he'd read the lyrics and listened to him spit words like fire but _seeing_ was something completely different. A track started, one Jihoon recognized as something Yoongi sent him recently, and the crowd went even more nuts because this was a new song for them.

The crowd started to bounce and the man beside Jihoon moved with them but he could only stare. Yoongi controlled the stage, stalking back and forth as he spit heartfelt words, making the most perfect hand motions like he had been trained to do so but it was so natural. He belonged up there, Jihoon had no doubt. Yoongi controlled his words, his stage, his presence in a way that demanded attention and every single person in the club had their eyes glued to him. He was beautiful, stunning, mouthwatering.

Jihoon swallowed hard and found himself bouncing on his feet to the beat of the song, mumbling the words under his breath because he knew them. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck but he didn't care, he didn't pay it any mind. His stomach was swirling with heat and he knew that feeling. His body was coursing with arousal because, this was Yoongi, _his_ Yoongi and he was fucking stunning on stage and Jihoon had never seen it in person.

Agust D was swagger, confidence and sex all rolled into a spitfire with deep words and smooth movements. His eyes were sharp, twinkling in the dim lights and his skin looked almost golden up on stage. Sweat trickled over his sharp jaw and Jihoon wanted nothing more than to lick it away with his tongue and _oh god._ He shivered as a harsh wave of arousal crashed over him but he couldn't look away, wouldn't look away. This was the man he heard on every track Yoongi made and this was the man Jihoon loved. Agust D was Min Yoongi, even if he was a different part of him. Agust D was confidant with his words, willing to spill his deepest emotions when Yoongi would prefer to keep them to himself. Agust D was real, emotional, and raw. He was Yoongi's release and Jihoon wanted him, needed him, craved him.

The song came to an end and the crowd was so loud, Jihoon couldn't hear his own thoughts over the roar. Yoongi shouted into the mic, tossing a hand into the air and then a new song started, one everyone in the crowd was familiar with and Jihoon didn't think it was possible for people to get more hyped then they already were.

His boyfriend was a star. Maybe not a star in the same sense that Jihoon was a star, but Yoongi was a star. He was an underground star, making a living by baring his heart and soul for the world to see and the funny thing was, he didn't _look_ like he was an underground rapper. He had a sweet face most days, with lidded eyes and puffy lips and he was… He was pretty. He stood out against all the other rappers on stage and that was a _good_ thing. He could have been an idol, but he chose something else. Something that was more for him; a better path.

"A to the G to the U to the STD!"

The whole crowd was shouting along, including the man beside Jihoon and there was something inspiring about it all. Anytime the crowd sang along to one of their songs, Jihoon felt touched. He could only imagine Yoongi was feeling something similar and it made his lips curl up into a slight smile. That was his boyfriend and he was _proud._

When the show came to a stop, Jihoon felt out of breath even though all he had been doing was standing there, bouncing to the beat. Yoongi grinned, his lips curling over his gums as he fake saluted the crowd and thanked them before jumping off the stage, disappearing through the door he first came out of. The crowd simmered down as the announcer took the stage but Jihoon's body was buzzing with excitement, arousal. He had to find Yoongi. He had to.

"He usually goes out back for a smoke."

Jihoon's eyes snapped up to the stranger beside him, finally looking at him and there was something familiar about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Tanned skin, toned arms, chubby cheeks, kind eyes. The man was smiling at him, wide and bright but his eyes were smoldering like he knew something Jihoon did not.

"You know, if you were interested?"

Jihoon blinked once. "Interested?" He wasn't sure the man could hear him through the mask and over the crowd but those dark eyes flashed and his smile grew more into a smirk.

"Yah, you're his type."

Jihoon didn't know how to take that. The man shrugged one shoulder, offering him a wink before he slipped off back to the bar like he hadn't just told Jihoon to go find Yoongi and… do something. He bit into his lip and hurried out of the club, refusing to acknowledge that the man was watching him.

The cool night air made his skin prickle but his feet were moving before he had the chance to enjoy it. He hurried around the building, glancing around the streets until he found a back alley. It wasn't empty and he noticed Kim Namjoon standing near a dumpster with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. There was a girl beside him, dressed similar in dark baggy clothing and Jihoon recognized her as someone who performed earlier in the night. He took a deep breath to counter the suffocating feeling in his chest and approached them.

Namjoon noticed him first, glancing at him with narrowed eyes as he leaned against the wall. He looked calm, composed, switching the candy in his mouth to the other side with his tongue. The girl was too preoccupied on her phone to really notice him until he came to a stop in front of them and she glanced up, giving him a good once over before returning to her phone.

"Jimin send you?" Namjoon's voice was deep, smooth, different than his rapping but not so much.

 _Jimin._ Of course. Park Jimin. No wonder Jihoon thought the man was familiar. He was Yoongi's best friend. He'd seen a few pictures of him on Yoongi's phone. So Jihoon nodded, not sure what else to do.

"He's cute." The girl mumbled, a smirk curling to the corner of her mouth. "Totally his type."

Namjoon sighed, rubbing the heel of his palm against his temple as he leveled Jihoon with a look that was almost pity. "Sorry kid. Don't know what Jimin told you but D's not interested."

Well, that was actually good to know. But Jihoon had to find Yoongi and he took a moment to think up some reason. He could text the man but he wanted to surprise him.

"Aw, come on, Monnie." The girl teased lightly, elbowing Namjoon in the arm. "He's cute, even with his face hidden. You a fan, kid?"

Jihoon inhaled sharply because damnit he was not a kid. Okay, he was short but he was not a fucking kid. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the metal door directly beside Namjoon suddenly swung open and a flurry of black and blond hurried out, cursing under his breath.

"I fucking swear if Minhyuk grabs me one more time I'm going to shove him so hard to the ground that he falls though hell."

Namjoon snorted softly at Yoongi's hissed words but all Jihoon could see was the cancer stick Yoongi was bringing to his mouth, along with a lighter. He snapped out without thinking, knocking his hand against Yoongi's until the stick tumbled to the ground. The air went tense, Jihoon's shoulders went up and Yoongi leveled him with a glare blazing enough to light his ass on fire, lips curled over his teeth in a snarl but then everything came to a stop.

"Holy shit." Namjoon whispered softly.

The metal door wasn't even shut yet, Yoongi's body keeping it open to let the thumping bass and cheering crowd slip out into the night. Yoongi's face flickered in recognition and Jihoon thanked whatever higher power there was for it.

"Cute, right?" The girl mumbled. "Ballzy too."

"Fuck." Yoongi cursed softly and then he grabbed Jihoon's wrist, ignoring the confused look Namjoon sent him, to pull him back through the door. Jihoon followed along because he didn't have a reason not to. Yoongi's fingers were cool against his wrist and Jihoon wanted nothing more than to feel the rest of him. He was pulled down a hallway and then into a another one, a little darker than the others and far enough away that they could talk in private.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yoongi spun around on him so quickly Jihoon stumbled back into the wall, his eyes going slightly wide but Yoongi didn't look angry. He looked surprised, and confused.

Jihoon swallowed hard and reached up to remove the mask, tugging it down to rest beneath his chin. "I needed to see you."

"Okay so text me or something?" Yoongi tilted his head, still obviously confused, his hand warming over Jihoon's wrist. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"No one recognized me." Jihoon pointed out, pushing up the brim of his snapback with his knuckles to show more of his face. "I needed to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Panic crossed Yoongi's features before they settled into a slight frown. He stepped closer to Jihoon, trapping him against the wall with only a slim space between them. He could feel the heat radiating from Yoongi's body and god all he wanted to do was _kiss_ those red bitten lips.

"N-No. Just, after last night, I needed to see you."

Realization dawned on Yoongi and his shoulders slumped slightly as he rubbed his free hand against his flushed cheek. "You could have told me you were coming. Or showed up at my apartment. Not here."

"Why don't you want me here?" Jihoon's chest ached.

"It's not that I don't want you here." Yoongi stated firmly, meeting Jihoon's eyes. "It's dangerous."

"No one recognized me." Jihoon repeated, his lips curling into a slight frown. "No one even paid me any attention." He failed to mention Jimin but that was just because… Because Jihoon was Yoongi's type and he knew that and he was Yoongi's best friend. He was looking out for his friend though he would have to have a conversation with Yoongi about his best friend trying to set him up. "Why can't you be happy that I'm here? I haven't seen you in over a month, Yoongi."

"I know." The words slipped through his lips like a whisper and then he was tilting forward, dropping his forehead to rest on Jihoon's shoulder. It was a cry for affection, a small simple touch that begged for more and Jihoon didn't hesitate to wrap one arm around Yoongi's back. "Sorry. You freaked me out."

"Sorry. Maybe I should have told you but I wanted to surprise you." Jihoon mumbled softly, tilting his head until his mouth could press against the soft skin of Yoongi's neck.

"Consider me surprised." Yoongi's amused voice came out in a warm puff of air against Jihoon's neck and _fuck_. His body buzzed with arousal, his heart thumping and shit Yoongi wouldn't kiss him in a hallway. No fucking way. Not when they could get caught.

"You were amazing." Jihoon spoke softly, lifting his hand from the curve of Yoongi's back to trail over the strands of blond hair near the back of his neck, slick with sweat through his backwards snapback. "I don't have words. You were incredible though."

Yoongi hummed softly, tilting his head so Jihoon had better access to the few strands of hair peeking out from his snapback. "You sound tight." A smirk pressed against his throat. "You like it that much, hm?"

Jihoon swallowed hard, his heart a lump in his throat, and nodded once, digging his nails into the back of Yoongi's neck, scrapping against the skin. "I wanted to thank you." He tried to change the subject, willing the heat coursing through his body to calm the fuck down. "For yesterday… for… being there."

Yoongi made a soft noise and pulled back enough for their eyes to meet, a soft, warm expression on his beautiful face. "Did I mention I was proud of you?"

A smile curled up his lips. "A few times."

"Yah, well I am. Your first number 1, pretty big deal." Yoongi rolled his shoulders, shifting the arm Jihoon had resting over them. He had his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie but Jihoon knew it was so he kept his hands to himself. They were still technically in public and if Yoongi touched him now, well, who knew what would happen.

"Thanks." Jihoon grinned, his eyes curled into crescents until his vision blurred. "I snuck out to see you. Manager gave us the night off, all things considering. We have Inkigayo in the morning though."

Yoongi's expression fell slightly. "So you have to go back."

"No. Not tonight. The morning sure, but not now."

"They'll know you're missing, Jihoon."

He shrugged. "They know I'll show up."

Yoongi looked like he wanted to argue it but he didn't. Instead, he dropped his head back onto Jihoon's shoulder and stayed there, breathing him in deeply as Jihoon's rubbed the exposed skin at the back of his neck. They remained there for a while until the thumping from the club eased out, signaling the end of performances for the night until prerecorded music picked up. Yoongi inhaled his scent once more, the tip of his nose brushing against his throat before he finally pulled back.

"You should get out of here before anyone sees you."

The urge to pout was too strong and his bottom lip jutted out slightly. "I thought we'd go home together."

Yoongi pursed his lips and glanced to the side. "You have schedules tomorrow."

"But not tonight." Jihoon insisted, reaching out to curl both hands in the fabric of Yoongi's hoodie. "Tonight… Tonight I'm yours."

Jihoon knew what he was doing. He knew the flush on his cheeks and the slickness of his plump pink lips was enough to get Yoongi to break. The blond's expression fell from apprehension to something dark, wild, invigorating. It sent tingles all through Jihoon's body and he cupped Yoongi's face without thinking. It'd been too long, so very long. And Jihoon still felt vulnerable. His chest ripped open and raw from the day before when Seventeen finally took number one on a music show and he broke down in tears because, all the hard work, all the suffering, it finally paid off. And Yoongi had been the first person to call him as he was locked up in the bathroom trying to contain his emotions. Yoongi whispered praises in his ear when he was the most vulnerable and Jihoon needed him. He needed him and Yoongi was _right there_ and he couldn't stop himself.

Jihoon arched up on his toes, curled his fingers over Yoongi's cheeks and the elder met him halfway. Their lips slid together in a soft kiss, the gentle press of lips against lips but it wasn't enough. It should have been, because quick stolen kisses in dark alleyways were all they got these days but tonight, when Jihoon was still vulnerable and Yoongi was still dripping with sex and charisma, it wasn't enough.

Jihoon's back hit the wall with a hard thump, Yoongi's hands tight on his hips and his back arched, his mouth falling open in a gasp that Yoongi sucked up with his lips. It was abruptly much too hot in the small hallway but Yoongi's lips were sliding along his own, his tongue sneaking soft licks and it was everything Jihoon craved in the middle of the night when no one else was around. Yoongi's touch, Yoongi's breath, Yoongi's _everything_.

"Take me home." Jihoon managed to breathe out against Yoongi's plump lips, almost begging but not quite. The hands on his hips tightened and he tilted his head back, knocking against the wall as Yoongi's mouth dropped to his throat, latching on to lap gently, so not to leave a mark.

"Hyung! We-"

The world spiraled to a stop and Jihoon thought Yoongi would shove him away but instead, the man tugged him closer, tucking his smaller body against his to shield him from whoever was at the end of the hallway gawking at them.

"Holy shit." It was Jimin. Jihoon recognized that sweet voice.

Yoongi grumbled, a deep sound in his chest that vibrated against Jihoon's face. "Do you mind, Jimin?"

Jimin made a noise in the back of his throat, something spoiled. "You! I found him for you, ya know!"

Jihoon could feel Yoongi roll his eyes as he shifted to keep Jihoon from Jimin's view. His face was wide open, no mask to hide it, his snapback on the floor from where it had fallen during their kissing. He was a open fucking book and fear crawled up the back of his neck because they both knew Jimin would recognize him. Jimin was a fan after all.

"Have I ever cock blocked you, seriously, Jimin, get the fuck out of here." Yoongi sounded aggravated but Jihoon knew that voice, it was his worried voice and Jimin knew it too because the man made a soft noise.

"Don't be mean, Hyung." Jimin mumbled, sounding closer than before. "We were all gonna go eat, bring your friend."

Jihoon quickly grabbed his mask and shoved it over his face because that was better than nothing and it was obvious Jimin wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Yoongi relaxed his hold but he didn't pull away, leveling Jimin with a glare that didn't scare the black haired man off at all. He was used to them from the look of it and Jihoon understood because he was too.

"I was gonna go home." Yoongi mumbled, twisting to face Jimin better as he released Jihoon and gently shoved the shorter behind him.

Jimin's brow furrowed and his lips pursed as Jihoon peered around Yoongi's arm. The man was close, really close, too close, and he opened his mouth to speak but his eyes landed on Jihoon and recognition flashed through his eyes. "Is that… Hyung, who is that?" He shifted to peer around Yoongi. "Hi, who are you?"

"I fucking swear, Jimin."

"It's okay, isn't it?" Jihoon mumbled softly, glancing from Yoongi to Jimin. "We can trust him."

"Trust, yeah, you can trust me!" Jimin perked up, his eyes sparkling as he grinned and he bounced on his heels. "Are you his boyfriend? Hyung keeps blowing off the people I set him up with but he swears he's not dating anyone! I knew he was lying."

"Jiminnie, please." Yoongi groaned, dropping his face in his hand.

"Don't be shy, hyung! I had a feeling you were hiding something." Jimin's smile fell slightly and his eyes slid from Jihoon to Yoongi. "Why are you hiding it from me? You know I'll support you no matter what, hyung, I'm hurt." And he looked hurt, his eyes twinkling with it.

Jihoon could see the tension growing between them. He could see Yoongi's shoulders going up in defense and Jimin's hands curling against his stomach in nervousness and this was his boyfriend's best friend and he hated that they were fighting. It was a small fight, but Jihoon was the cause and Jimin meant too much to Yoongi for Jihoon to allow something bad to happen between them because of him.

So he took a chance and he hoped Yoongi would forgive him.

Jihoon stepped out from behind Yoongi in the tiny hallway and tugged his mask down to his chin, revealing his face in the dimly lit room and Jimin's eyes bounced to him, realization striking through him like a lightening bolt. Jimin's mouth fell open, his eyes wide enough to pop out of his head and Yoongi flashed Jihoon a look that screamed, 'what the fuck are you doing?'.

"Prep room. Now." Yoongi hissed, grabbing both Jihoon's and Jimin's wrists to tug them a little farther down the hallway until he could shove them through a door. Jihoon stumbled over his own feet but managed to catch himself before he face-planted to the concrete floor. It was a small room, with a couch in the corner and a make-up counter on the other side but it was empty and had a door with a lock, which Yoongi slid into place.

"Y-Y-You." Jimin was shaking, either from excitement or something else and his eyes were locked on Jihoon.

"Alright look, I-"

"Woozi!" Jimin shouted suddenly, cutting Yoongi off and startling the both of them. Jihoon nearly jumped in the air but he stood still, eyes slightly wide as a look of excitement crossed Jimin's face. "Holy crap." Jimin spun toward Yoongi who was standing in front of the locked door. "You're dating Woozi?!"

"Quiet down, Jimin, shit."

"But it's Woozi!" Jimin flicked his hands in Jihoon's direction, admiration and awe clear on his wide eyed face.

"And that's exactly why I need you to shut your fucking trap." Yoongi grumbled, moving away from the door to plop on the old worn couch, looking more exhausted than the last time Jihoon saw him.

"Oh. Right." Jimin blinked once before quickly turning to Jihoon, nearly invading his personal bubble as he approached him. He kept his distance however, leaving a foot and a half of space between them so he could bow politely at the waist. "I'm Park Jimin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jihoon bowed at the waist instinctively, trained to bow when he was bowed at. "Lee Jihoon."

"I know." The grin split across Jimin's face was bright, and kind, and suddenly Jihoon didn't feel so bad about revealing himself. There was something crazy familiar about Jimin but he couldn't figure out what. It wasn't from pictures he'd seen on Yoongi's phone, but something else. "We've met before."

Jihoon blinked. "Have we?"

Jimin nodded, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip to keep his grin in control. "The fanmeet last week. I don't expect you to remember me. There were a lot of people."

 _The fanmeet_. Jihoon had a flash of a bright grin, shiny black hair, tanned skin and a black and white bandanna given as a gift currently tied around his desk chair back in the studio. It was Jimin. It had been Jimin. Jihoon remembered because they rarely got male fans and he could recall feeling a little proud that a strong sweet faced man like Jimin liked his group and his music. But it had been such a blur that Jihoon didn't put the pieces together until now.

"I tried to drag Yoongi-hyung along that time but he refused. It all makes sense now." Jimin grinned knowingly, glancing at Yoongi who was hunched over on the couch, snapback abandoned on the arm as he dug his fingers in his hair. "I thought he was just a fan."

Yoongi looked tired, worn out, and Jihoon knew his lover wasn't going to explain a single damn thing and this was all left up to him. His hands curled into fists, his fingertips gripping the hem of his sleeves in his palms and he swallowed hard. He could do this. He'd heard so much about Jimin, from the first time Yoongi met him to how they became best friends. Jimin was affectionate and loving. He was understanding and supportive and the type of friend Yoongi had always needed. Jihoon didn't know him, but he trusted him. Yoongi had been kind enough to trust Jihoon's best friend, Seungcheol, so now it was Jihoon's turn to return the favor.

"I like to think he's a fan." Jihoon mumbled softly, one corner of his mouth curling into a soft smile.

Jimin's laugh was warm and twinkling, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he grinned. "Our hyung, Seokjin, he's like obsessed with idols, right?" He started conversationally and Jihoon listened intently. "So every time we're hanging at his place, or Yoongi-hyung's place, if it's a music show time, it's on. And a couple months ago, we were watching Show Champion and Yoongi-hyung never pays attention to that stuff. He prefers to scroll through his phone or something but Seventeen came on, it was Mansae I think," Jimin smiled fondly, "and he actually looked up and watched the whole performance. And like, your music is great, I love it so much, but it's not hyung's style you know? So I was surprised and no one noticed but me. So I confronted him and he told me he was a fan."

"I said I liked the music." Yoongi mumbled, rubbing hands over his face. "You took it that way."

Jimin waved a hand at him flippantly. "Anyway, I told him I was really into Seventeen and it was like a whole new world opened up." He grinned as warmth filled Jihoon's stomach because this was a story he didn't know and it was amazing to hear from someone who knew Yoongi outside of what they were. "We talked all about your group. Like from predebut and all that stuff. I've been following since Seventeen TV, okay. And when I found out hyung was a trainee with seventeen I nearly flipped my shit, okay, I didn't even recognize him!"

"You're rambling, Jiminnie." Yoongi drawled slowly, leaning back against the couch with a soft smile on his lips.

"Right. My point, I have a point." He held one finger up to Jihoon and the idol nodded, urging him to continue. "It took a lot of convincing but he finally told me you were his bias but I did _not_ expect this. Are you two, like, _together_ , together cause I think I saw kissing."

Jihoon nodded, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the soft fabric of his sleeves. "You can't tell anyone though, please."

Jimin nodded enthusiastically. "No, of course not! But I need the story." He reached for Jihoon but paused, realizing he was reaching for an _idol_ and pulled back slightly before offering his hand. "If you don't mind?"

Jihoon glanced at Yoongi and the elder shrugged so Jihoon moved to drop onto the couch beside him, pressed close enough that their thighs touched. Jimin made a noise of excitement and grabbed the stool at the make-up counter to tug over to them, plopping down directly in front of them.

"Where do we start?" Jihoon mused softly, glancing at Yoongi for guidance.

Yoongi sighed heavily and dropped his hand to rest on Jihoon's thigh casually, Jimin's gaze following the action with a smug grin. "You know I was a trainee."

"Mhm." Jimin nodded.

"That's how we met."

Jimin pouted, his plump lips pursing and Jihoon thought, for a moment, that the man had a face to be an idol. It was a strange thought. "Okay."

"So," Yoongi continued, relaxing back as he tossed his other arm over the arm of the couch. "we've been together since… a little before before that reality show he did."

"Seventeen Project." Both Jihoon and Jimin said, glancing at each other with soft smiles.

"Yeah, that. So what, two years?"

"Something like that." Jihoon mumbled, heat flushing over the apples of his cheeks.

"And it's a secret." Jimin pointed out. "Cause, you're an idol." When the both nodded, Jimin continued. "Okay, I'm not mad at you anymore, hyung but this is really crazy. You're _dating_ Woozi. Am I dreaming?" He sounded breathless and if the stool he was sitting in had a back, he probably would have collapsed against it.

"No. You can't tell anyone, Minnie."

"I won't." Jimin shook his head, black hair fluffing as he did so. "Does anyone else know?"

"S.coups." Jihoon said softly. "He's known since before debut. He helps keep our secret."

"I'll keep your secret. Oh!" Jimin gasped, leaning forward with a grin on his face. "Congrats on number 1 by the way!"

"Thank you." Jihoon said with a genuine smile.

"Okay, anymore questions?" Yoongi moved to his feet and Jihoon followed suit. "We need to get out of here before someone else recognizes him."

"Oh right, okay. We're totally going to talk about this, hyung." Jimin hopped to his feet as well, leveling Yoongi with a serious gaze until the blond nodded. "You can sneak out the back. I'll tell the others you were too tired or something."

"Thanks, Minnie."

Jimin grinned brightly at them and led them out the door, into the dimly lit hallway. Jihoon snatched his snapback from the floor where it had dropped in the hallway and smashed it down over his brown hair before tugging the mask up to cover the rest of his face.

"And I know you're busy Jihoon, but you should come hang out with us sometime." Jimin threw over his shoulder as he led them down the hallway. "Just me and hyung, yeah? And if you could put in a good word for me with Wonwoo that would be really amazing."

Jihoon blinked, tilting his head slightly. "Wonwoo?"

"Favorite or whatever." Yoongi mumbled, settling his white snapback on his blond hair to hid his face as well.

Jimin flushed up to his ears as he paused at the mouth of the hallway, glancing down each side to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear so he ushered them down the hallway toward the metal back door. "Bias, hyung, learn the language, jeeze, you're dating an idol."

"Shut up." Yoongi hissed softly, glancing around frantically to ensure that they were alone.

"Rookie idol." Jihoon pointed out.

That brought a grin to Jimin's face. "Nah, you made number 1, not so much a rookie now."

Jihoon smiled softly and they came to a stop in front of the metal door. "So, Wonwoo right?"

"Oh my god, yes, please." Jimin reached out to grab his arm gently and Jihoon didn't even flinch. The chubby cheeked man was to warm and inviting for him to feel odd about him touching him. Besides, he was Yoongi's best friend and reminded Jihoon of a certain enthusiastic performance team leader that always managed to warm his heart. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I mean, he and Mingyu sorta have a thing-"

"I knew it!" Jimin's face lit up.

"But Soonyoung was talking about this cute guy from the fanmeet with a sunshine smile and-"

"Holy crap, hyung." Jimin grabbed onto Yoongi's hoodie and the blond nearly stumbled from the sudden weight thrown at him. "Hoshi talked about me."

Jihoon grinned softly behind his mask, shoving both hands into the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie while Yoongi rolled his eyes fondly. "How do you know it was you?"

"Do you know any other cute guy with a sunshine smile?" Jimin huffed, his lips pouting out slightly. "Of course it was me. I was one of like three guys there. And one of them was drooling over your boyfriend too much to notice anything else."

Jihoon blinked in surprise at the dark expression that crossed Yoongi's face before it was gone, replaced with a flat blank look. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Jimin grinned, innocently. "Too much to tease you about now." He turned to Jihoon with a friendly smile that was hard for the younger to not return, even if it was hidden behind his mask. "Take care of him, kay?"

"I'll do my best."

Jimin nodded and shoved open the door, ushering them out into the cool night air. "Call me later, hyung." He quickly gave Yoongi a hug, toned arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders that the older returned with a kind pat to his back, before he slipped back through the metal door, disappearing with a wave of his hand.

Yoongi made a soft noise in his throat, something similar to a cough and when Jihoon turned away from the door he noticed that they weren't alone in the back alleyway. Namjoon was still standing against the wall but the girl was gone, replaced by some tall man with broad shoulders, light brown hair and a kind handsome face that looked vaguely familiar to the idol. Yoongi's shoulders tensed when he noticed their presence and Jihoon ducked his head down, taking a step further away from the blond so no one became suspicious.

"Yo, hyung." Namjoon called softly, pushing off the wall to turn to the two of them and Jihoon didn't miss the once over the man gave him. "Jimin find you?"

"Yeah." Yoongi kept his voice light with a slight growl to it, giving him the appearance of being more tired than he actually was. "He went looking for you."

Namjoon snorted softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Jungkookie's at the bar, probably went there."

Jihoon tensed at the name and kept his eyes focused on the ground, even at the flash of boiling heat that ran through his stomach. Jeon Jungkook. He was there. He was within fifty feet of them and Jihoon had to get the hell out of there before that man showed up and ruined fucking everything.

"I'm going home." Yoongi mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie like he didn't have a care in the world.

The brunet stepped up beside Namjoon and gave Yoongi a concerned look, tilting his head slightly. "Are you alright, Yoongi?"

"Tired." Yoongi said with a shrug and moved to walk past them, Jihoon's feet following along automatically. "Go without me."

"Who's your friend?" The brunet spoke up, an innocent friendly smile on his face as he looked at Jihoon but he didn't dare raise his eyes to met him. This was Kim Seokjin, it had to be and if it was, that meant Seokjin had a bigger chance of recognizing him even more than Jimin did and he couldn't fucking risk that. He'd already fucked up as it was with Jimin finding out. They couldn't have more people knowing.

Yoongi tensed, pausing in his step to glance back at Jihoon over his shoulder like he had forgotten he was there. Jihoon knew that blank face was just a facade but it didn't make his chest clench any less. After a few seconds of silence, Yoongi let out a sigh and shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "Giving him a ride home."

"That didn't answer my question, Yoongi." Seokjin scolded softly before turning to Jihoon, his face morphing into something warm as he held out a hand to him. "Kim Seokjin."

Jihoon didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Yoongi wanted to him to do. They couldn't get caught again and as much as he knew that Seokjin was a good person, a good friend to his boyfriend, they couldn't risk it again. Luckily, Yoongi stepped up for him, slipping his body between the two of them as casually as possible and smacked his lips.

"He's a little lost. Gonna take him home."

Jihoon couldn't see the expressions on the others faces and that was probably best. He did hear Seokjin make a disapproving noise with his tongue though. "I thought you stopped taking random kids home after Jungkookie."

Jihoon clenched his jaw, his fingers curling into fists in the pockets of his hoodie and he was moving before he even thought about it. He slipped past the three of them and shuffled down the alleyway, leaving Yoongi with his friends because he wasn't in the mood to talk about Jeon fucking Jungkook. He was being rude and he knew it, but he didn't know what else to do. He heard voices behind him, one of them being Yoongi but he ignored them and stepped out onto the sidewalk, glancing around. It was nearing eleven at night so the street was a little more clear than he thought it would be considering the row of bars on the other street, back the way he came. He saw a few cars parked along the street, a few buildings that looked like apartment complexes and he wasn't all that surprised to see Yoongi's bike parked against the curb a few blocks away, the chrome sparkling under the street lights.

Jihoon started toward it, slumping his shoulders around his neck so the hood of his hoodie bunched up against his skin. He wasn't in the fucking mood. He wasn't. It was supposed to be a good night and he hated that just hearing that name made his blood boil with anger. It wasn't Yoongi's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault and Jihoon knew it was something he had to get over but it was supposed to be a good night and that meant he needed Jeon Jungkook to have nothing to do with it.

It wasn't that Jihoon hated the man. He'd never met him. But he'd heard plenty about him from Yoongi and it didn't take a genius to figure out Jungkook had a thing for his boyfriend. Hell, even Yoongi was aware of it. Jihoon trusted Yoongi, but Jungkook was a whole other story. Jungkook was gorgeous, too gorgeous, and innocent in a way that shouldn't be possible for a guy his age. He had the voice of an angel and the face of a porn star and even though he was one of Yoongi's friends, Jihoon was happy to keep his distance.

The clanking of boots against the sidewalk caught up to him and Yoongi didn't say a thing. He kept to himself, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped, because he didn't need to say anything. He knew how Jihoon felt about Jungkook. Words were not needed. Jihoon just needed a minute to breathe in the cool night air and he would fine. He did wish, however, that Yoongi would reach out to him. Brush his fingers against his arm or something. Anything.

The silence between them was a little tense and in the distance there was a car alarm going off, a typical sound of the city. They were alone, at least, and Jihoon knew if he wanted something, he was going to have to make it happen. As much as he loved Yoongi, the man was prone to keeping to himself. It had been a challenge in the beginning of their relationship because Jihoon was the same way. But years of working together, learning one another, Jihoon knew how to read his boyfriend.

With a soft sigh, Jihoon shifted his body weight until it knocked into Yoongi's side gently. Neither of them stumbled and Yoongi took the hint, tugging one hand out of his pocket to toss his arm around Jihoon's shoulders. It was loose, casual, and to any prying eyes, they looked like two friends walking down the street after a night out. But to Jihoon, to Yoongi, it was so much more. It was precious, it was a moment they rarely had. So Jihoon walked a little closer to the blond, his arm brushing against Yoongi's side and it was more than enough.

All they had lately were the stolen moments at random points in the day when Jihoon could call Yoongi. The phone calls barely lasted five minutes but sometimes, when Jihoon was lucky, he could lock himself in the studio by himself, or in the bathroom, and spend up to an hour talking with Yoongi before someone noticed he was missing. The talking was the weird part in their relationship. Something Jihoon didn't think would be a problem considering how much time they spent together doing training, but neither of them were much of a talker. So conversing so often on the phone opened a deeper, more intimate world for them. It was an improvement for their relationship. Jihoon could whisper his feelings into the phone and know Yoongi was listening and sometimes, the man would feel brave enough to whisper his fears and feelings back.

Their relationship had started with late night trips to the convenience store to breathe in fresh air and stretch out their sore limbs while Yoongi treated Jihoon because he was determined to be a good hyung. Their relationship was built on their shared love of creating music, expressing themselves and their hardships through words scribbled down on spare sheets of paper and the occasional instrument Jihoon could get his hands on. Night after night spent on the hard floor of the practice room, sweat staining their clothes, limbs screaming at them from overuse, throats sore from countless hours using them. Night after night of Jihoon sitting with his back against the wall, sweat dripping from his black hair, down the curve of his face with a guitar on his lap, strumming along as Yoongi sat across from him, legs folded while he bent over, hand scribbling on paper at a fast pace to let out the pent up frustrations.

At some point, what started out as a normal hyung/dongsaeng relationship turned into something straddling the line of taboo before toppling over into no return. At some point, Yoongi taking Jihoon out late at night to the small noodle bar a few blocks from the company building become something more than a hyung wanting to take care of his dongsaeng. At some point, soft touches were thrown into the picture; light hand holding, fingers brushing against skin and the occasional moment of Jihoon's back hitting the hard concrete in an alleyway on the way back to their company building with soft lips on his and warm hands tucking him in close. Stolen kisses every chance they could get, which wasn't often, and no one suspected a thing.

Then Yoongi's two year trainee contract came up and he had yet to debut, which wasn't all that uncommon. He had the chance to switch companies. Some big shot at some small company, almost as small as Pledis, was looking to start up a hip-hop group and Yoongi was in his group of first choices. Yoongi had the chance, but he decided not to. It came as shock to everyone who knew Yoongi. He could follow the path of an idol, it was a step in the right direction but instead, he left. He went underground again and though Jihoon wasn't sure what to think about it at the time, it turned out to be the best decision for him.

Yoongi was now thriving underground with a horde of fans, crawling his way up the ladder to the top and Jihoon couldn't be more proud of him. Yoongi was climbing that ladder his own way and it wasn't easy, and sometimes he fell a few pegs, but he kept climbing with a smirk on his lips and fire in his mouth. Jihoon was right beside him, on a different ladder, but going up along with him because they had the same dream and one way or another, they were going to reach it together.

Yoongi leaving training had been a strain on their relationship. Before his leaving, Jihoon thought that perhaps what they were doing was just one of those things trainees do. They were lonely and needed comfort that they found in one another. He didn't expect Yoongi to come back for him. Yoongi was older, wiser, more skilled and practiced and he was taking a completely different route from Jihoon. He wished his hyung well but he didn't ask him to stay because he wanted Yoongi to be happy. He wanted Yoongi to follow his dreams and he would do nothing to stop him.

Then Yoongi showed up at the studio late one night with that lazy grin on his lips and the promise of making sure Jihoon ate properly and it was history after that. Idol or not, trainees or not, they weren't going to let that keep them from one another.

It wasn't easy; neither of them expected it to be easy. Once the mention of debut for Seventeen came up, everything was set into motion. They went from seventeen members to thirteen, Yoongi being one of the handful to leave. There were still videos floating around on the internet of Yoongi and Jihoon curled up in the corner of the practice room together, talking music, from seventeen tv. They were fond memories but Yoongi was gone and Jihoon had a group to take care of.

The moment it was decided the success of Seventeen was in Jihoon's hands the boy grew into a man. Being named vocal team leader was one thing. Being told he would be the one to compose their songs, that their success rested on his shoulders, made a young boy grow up much too quickly. He hadn't been prepared for the responsibility but Yoongi was there, whispering praises in his ear because he believed in him and if Min Yoongi believed in him than Jihoon thought he could do it.

Lee Jihoon went from late nights in the studio, dragging himself through life on three hours of sleep and way too much caffeine for his age, to flashing lights, a thumping stage, screaming fans added on top. It happened so fast. One moment they were training, filming a reality show that they didn't think would actually make it and then, they were standing on stage, their song playing through the speakers because they _won._ Jihoon could remember that feeling. He could remember how the tears burst to his eyes and the only thing he could do was lean on his members for support because he couldn't believe it.

There were cameras and voices and a crowd cheering but all Jihoon could remember was the utter relief flowing through his body, bursting forth in tears clouding his vision. Years and years of tearing himself down to the bone and his song, _his song_ , won. A year into debut and they won. He could remember Junhui's hands on his face, laughing softly as he tried to clean his tears away for him without ruining his make-up and he could remember Seungcheol finding him, pulling him into a one armed hug before Seokmin got a hold of him and there were pictures plastered all over the internet about that hug. Jihoon was passed through member after member until they were finally crawling off stage to another camera and all he wanted to do was hide, calm himself down, call Yoongi because Yoongi had to be watching. Yoongi had to know.

"Inkigayo, right?" Yoongi mumbled, catching Jihoon's attention.

"Right." He glanced up at the blond, catching the curve of his face and angle of his chin and he couldn't help but smile. Yoongi's arm was loose and warm around his shoulders, keeping him close without forcing him to be. "Doubt we'll win it."

"You up for it?"

"Yeah." Yoongi made an impressed noise. "It's an honor to even be up that high. Everyone's still reeling from the first win."

"I saw the vapp broadcast." Yoongi's voice was even, like they were talking about the weather but Jihoon could see the way his eyes were sparkling with pride. "You've earned this."

"We're keeping the trophy in my studio. To inspire me or something." He shrugged, Yoongi's arm shifting over his shoulders to rest around his back, his hand warm near his hip. "We're doing a repackage, so I have to work on that."

Yoongi whistled, his brow raising as he glanced at the younger. "Busy much?"

"Too much. But, it's better than not being. I'm lucky to be this busy."

"I'll give you that."

"Did I mention you were amazing up there?" Jihoon slipped into the subject with ease, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth even if Yoongi couldn't see.

The blond's mouth pursed for a second before he glanced away, raising his eyes to the sky as a light flush curled over his pale cheeks. "Yah, you know I don't like performing in front of you."

"You didn't know I was there."

"Cheeky brat." Yoongi clicked his tongue but there was a smile on his lips that warmed Jihoon's heart.

Jihoon slipped out from Yoongi's arm to jog a few steps in front of him then turn around, facing him as he walked backwards. "You'll have to teach me those hand movements some time."

Yoongi snorted, tilting his head up so his pale face wasn't as shadowed from the brim of his snapback. "You don't rap."

"I could. You don't know me. You don't know my life." Jihoon teased lightly, a smirk curling to his lips.

"Vocal team leader." Yoongi stated, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Yah, don't label me."

A coy smirk curled to Yoongi's lips and he picked up his pace, catching up to Jihoon without much effort to grab onto his hips. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the screeching high notes."

Jihoon slapped his hand against Yoongi's chest playfully, laughter bubbling up his chest. "Fuck you. I could rap if I wanted to."

"Right." Yoongi's eyes flashed as his lips pulled over his tiny flat teeth in a grin that melted Jihoon's heart just a little bit. His fingers toyed around Jihoon's hip, the both of them walking and the younger stumbled only a little bit since he was moving backwards. "Singer, lyricist, composer, producer and now we're gonna add rapper to your sheet? How is anyone supposed to compete?"

"I'll smash them-shit." A bubble of laughter came through his lips as he stumbled over his own feet and nearly fell on his ass if it weren't for Yoongi's quick reflexes, grabbing onto his hips to keep him upright. "You forgot idol."

"Oh, how could I forget?" Yoongi groaned, releasing Jihoon once he was sure the boy could stand on his own and trotted over to the motorcycle parked on the curb.

"Yah, after this comeback we're getting a break." Jihoon shuffled up beside him, watching as Yoongi unlocked the seat compartment to reach inside and pull out his face helmet. The bike was a newer model though Yoongi was the second owner. It was well loved by both the previous owner and Yoongi. It was one of the first things Yoongi bought after he started to make it big and Jihoon had to admit, he liked the thing. They could go anywhere they wanted together without the fear of being caught on a bus or a train.

"And by break you mean you're locking yourself up in your studio to work on the next album."

Jihoon pursed his lips as Yoongi turned to him, fumbling the helmet around in his hands for a moment before grabbing the snapback from Jihoon's head. "Some of the others are going home to visit."

Yoongi's eyes widened slightly and he paused in putting the helmet on over Jihoon's head, his snapback stuffed under his armpit. "You included?"

"My parents are coming up here. I'll have free time. Not much, but enough."

"Let me know." Yoongi spoke softly, sweetly before he shoved the helmet on over Jihoon's head, cutting off the boy's vision for a moment.

The helmet smelled faintly like cigarette smoke and something that was strictly Yoongi and though the pressure of the helmet was a little strange, once he could see again, Yoongi's faint smile made it worth it. He shoved Jihoon's snapback into the seat compartment along with his own before tossing his hood up over his blond hair. The night was cooler compared to the heat of the day and Jihoon waited for Yoongi to toss his leg over the bike and sit down before he climbed on. They really needed to get another helmet because Jihoon wasn't sure how he felt about Yoongi riding around without one because of him but that was another problem for another day.

Yoongi started the bike and Jihoon clenched his fingers around Yoongi's hips at the vibrations that shook his teeth. Yoongi gave him one last glance to make sure he was okay before he kicked off the ground and they were off, swerving onto the road and then turning into traffic, Jihoon clinging to Yoongi's back because he wasn't sure he would ever get used to the feeling of riding. The wind slapped against his body, his head the only thing protected and Yoongi wasn't a horrible driver but he did take risks that made Jihoon lose his breath.

Yoongi's apartment was on the other side of the city so the long ride didn't phase Jihoon. He just buried his head in the back of Yoongi's shoulder and tried to keep his breath even. Occasionally, when they came to a stop because of a light, Yoongi would trail his hand down to rub over Jihoon's hands hooked together at his stomach. It was a soft touch, so simple, but made Jihoon smile and reminded him that he was loved and cared for.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Yoongi pulled the bike off to the side of a curb and cut off the engine. For a moment, Jihoon thought his body was still vibrating and when he prided away from Yoongi, he noticed they weren't in front of his apartment complex at all. They were in the right part of the city but this wasn't Yoongi's apartment. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as Yoongi crawled off the bike and then reached for him, helping him stand on his wobbly legs.

"What are we doing here?" Jihoon asked as soon as he had the helmet off, passing it to Yoongi as he ran fingers through his messy brown hair.

Yoongi flashed him a coy smile before he turned to stuff the helmet away, freeing their hats from the compartment. "I'm hungry."

Jihoon glanced up at the small noddle shop before casting his gaze down the street. Settled at the end of the street, on the corner of another two streets was his company building and he could see the lights on in the bottom floor meaning someone was there practicing when they were supposed to be resting. That wasn't much of a surprise. It was probably Chan and Soonyoung.

"Come on."

"You were supposed to take me home." Jihoon pointed out, staying put while Yoongi moved toward the entrance of the small shop.

"And not feed you first? The fuck do you take me for. Come on."

Jihoon knew this game. He knew exactly what Yoongi was trying to play but he kept his mouth shut and followed after his lover, grabbing his black snapback from him so he could smash it down over his hair. Yoongi snorted softly but let Jihoon led the way into the shop, bowing their heads respectively at the older woman who greeted them. She recognized them immediately and ushered them toward the back of the small shop where they had a small booth all to themselves without any prying eyes to spy on them.

Puchin's felt like home to the two of them since they'd been going there for years so Jihoon didn't hesitate to take off his hat and mask, tossing them both to rest on the booth seat beside him, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to make it look presentable. Yoongi didn't need as much effort. His blond hair was whipped in the front from the wind but that only made the ends curl around his forehead and Jihoon noticed the strands were getting a lot longer these days and he kind of liked it.

Yoongi ordered their usual and when the small grill was brought out, the older started cooking up meat for the two of them to share while they waited for the side dishes to arrive one tray full at a time. Silence surrounded them but that was fine, they were used to that. Without the pressing urge to release all their emotions because they only had so much time, they were more calm, relaxed, at ease. It was nice, truthfully. Jihoon missed nights like these with Yoongi.

"Give It To Me sounds better live." Jihoon started the conversion slow, easy. "All of your songs sound better live."

Yoongi made a soft noise as he focused on cooking the meat. "What's going on the repackage?"

Jihoon bit into his lower lip and sunk a little in his seat until his knees bumped into Yoongi's directly across from him. The older didn't seem to mind but he did glance up in slight surprise. "Simple."

Yoongi sat up a little straighter and leveled Jihoon with an unreadable expression. "That a bad thing?"

Jihoon hissed through his teeth and made a sucking sound, something he'd picked up from the man across from him. "I've never done a single."

"You did it at the concert."

He sighed softly and shrugged one shoulder, glancing at the cooking meat, his stomach grumbling at the promise of food. "S'Different."

"It's a great song." Yoongi stated firmly, glancing up at him with that same look he always had when he thought Jihoon was being too hard on himself. "All your shit is good."

Jihoon relented, nodding his head. "Can we not talk about work?"

"Sure."

"Are you... upset Jimin found out?" It was a question that had been lingering at the back of Jihoon's mind and he had to get it out. Yoongi knew how to use his words. He could twist them to his pleasure and though the man didn't lie, he did know how to bend the truth. But when they were face to face like this, Jihoon could read right through him.

Yoongi blinked once, rose his eyes from the grill and licked at the corner of his mouth. "Nah, I'm not upset." He nodded his head once as he moved to flip a few strips of meat. "It's Jimin, not some stranger. He'll keep his mouth shut, I have no doubt about that."

Jihoon relaxed slightly in relief. "He seemed okay with it."

Yoongi grunted softly. "Honestly, I'm expecting a lot of shit about it sometime tomorrow. He's in shock right now but I know him. He has a lot to say about all of this."

"You think he disapproves?"

"Jimin's not like that. He just worries. A lot. I'll talk to him, don't worry about it." Yoongi offered him a warm smile.

"You have someone to talk to about it all now." Jihoon pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he got comfortable in the booth. "I have Cheol, you have Jimin."

"I have you."

His voice was soft, tender, and Jihoon didn't want to eat anymore. He wanted Yoongi to take him back to his apartment like he planned. The sooner, the better. But Yoongi was dropping cooked strips of meat onto his plate and Jihoon couldn't resist. They ate with small conversation, about the weather, about Yoongi's performance, about Jihoon's group members. Small things that didn't matter all that much but were so important for the simple fact that they rarely had the time to just sit down, share a meal, and talk about pointless things.

"And so Mingyu turns to Wonwoo with the most serious face I've ever seen and goes, 'Ching chong bing bong'."

Yoongi snorted cutely as Jihoon bubbled laughter over the story, something pointless but still funny because Mingyu was a constant source of entertainment for the both of them. The food was mostly cleared from the table, leaving only their glasses of water and a check that Yoongi refused to let Jihoon even touch.

"That kid is something else." Yoongi mused with a smile on his lips.

Once the bill was paid and Yoongi was shifting to put his hat back on, brushing his blond bangs away from his brow to trap them under the snapback, Jihoon knew it was time to move.

"I'll walk you home." Yoongi stated, not daring to meet Jihoon's eyes because he knew what was coming.

But Jihoon didn't get angry. He simply slipped out of his seat, making Yoongi's eyes bounce to him before he slipped right back down into Yoongi's booth. The older tensed for a second, eyes jumping up to glance around but they were alone, completely alone, and Jihoon pressed up to his side without a second thought, lips against the smooth pale skin of his neck and hand dropping to squeeze a toned thigh through worn jeans.

"Take me _home_ , Yoongi."

"Shit." Yoongi swallowed hard and reached down to curl his fingers around Jihoon's trying to tug his hand away from his thigh but Jihoon twisted his hand to link their fingers together tightly. "You need rest, Jihoonie. How early do you have to be up for Inkigayo?"

"Seven." He mumbled, his lips brushing across salty skin.

"Yah, you need to go home and _sleep_."

"I can _sleep_ at your place." Jihoon wasn't whining, because he didn't whine. Not yet anyway.

Yoongi's fingers tightened around his and the curve of his jaw pressing against Jihoon's cheek clenched. "You know damn well that won't happen."

"Please. I don't want to go back yet. Take me home with you."

And Jihoon knew Yoongi couldn't resist. For all the bravado and grumpiness, Yoongi was a big fucking softy and he didn't have it in him to deny Jihoon of something he really wanted. Maybe he was spoiled but goddamn it had been over a month since they'd spent a decent amount of time together and Jihoon wasn't letting this night slip through his fingers yet.

"I'll sleep. I promise." He pressed a little closer so Yoongi's shoulder was digging into his chest and he parted his lips so they could latch onto the skin just below Yoongi's ear, making the man inhale sharply.

"Like fucking hell you will." Yoongi hissed through his teeth.

" _Please_ , Yoongi."

The way to Yoongi's heart was through soft words and gentle touches. And if Yoongi really didn't want something, he would put his foot down and it wouldn't happened. Jihoon had seen that countless times. But Yoongi wanted to stay with him as much as Jihoon wanted and his resolve crumbled like a cracker.

"Fine." Yoongi sighed. "But we're _sleeping_."

"Of course we are." Jihoon flashed him a grin and slipped out of the booth, stuffing his hat in his pocket while pulling up the mask over his mouth and nose.

"Fucking brat."

Jihoon wiggled his eyebrows at him and even if the mask covered his smirk, his eyes were still crinkling and Yoongi rolled his eyes, reaching out to pat the curve of his butt affectionately before slipping out of the booth. Jihoon flushed all the way to his ears and ignored the other man as he escaped the shop, clutching his hands to his chest. The air was still a little cool and as he came to a stop near the bike, he glanced at the building in the distance. The lights were still on and he felt a little bad that he wasn't there, working his ass off like the rest of them but... he wasn't going to give this chance up so when Yoongi passed him the helmet with a soft smile, Jihoon took it without hesitation.

* * *

The drive back to Yoongi's apartment was both invigorating and terrifying. Clinging to the blond's back, fingers curling in the soft fabric of his hoodie that smelled of cigarettes and mint, Jihoon felt free for a few moments. The sounds of the city passing them by, the cool night air flapping their clothes. It was a type of freedom Jihoon wasn't allowed if only for the few moments he could spare for the man he loved. It wasn't true freedom. Just a small taste, a glimpse; An illusion. But it was better than nothing and Jihoon would cling to it as long as he was able.

He was tired. It was nearing midnight and he had to be up by seven and he was tired. Yoongi wanted him to sleep and Jihoon was starting to think the man might actually get his way. It wasn't that Jihoon was planning to jump his boyfriend the first chance they had when they were alone, it was just… He missed him. He missed the feeling of Yoongi's breath against his skin, his warm smooth fingertips, his heartbeat falling in line with his own. They talked everyday and if they were lucky, they managed to video call once or twice a week. But phone calls and video calls… They were a poor substitute for what they both strongly desired.

The time they were able to spend together was precious, cherished. Whether they had a few minutes for a few hours, it was precious time. Sometimes it was spent rolling around together in Yoongi's sheets and sometimes, they curled up together in the corner of his couch and held one another until Jihoon had to leave. The moments where they could touch, kiss, feel, were important because intimacy was a thing neither of them ever thought they were need so desperately but when it was ripped from their hands the moment Jihoon debuted, they realized these moments were most important.

Hearing Yoongi's voice through the speaker of his phone was just as important. Every moment he had to interact with the man was something to cherish. But the moments spent together, in person, were few and far between and gave him something to look forward to. They were precious; moments to be savored because neither of them knew when they would be able to see each other again.

Jihoon's eyes were droopy and stinging slightly with the sands of sleep when Yoongi pulled into the small parking garage beside his apartment complex. The engine roared in the otherwise quiet concrete building and managed to shake Jihoon from his somewhat sleepy state. He could remember staying up till dawn with Yoongi in their practice room and now, he could barely make it to midnight because there wasn't anything weighing heavily on his mind. He had tracks back at the studio to finish, sure. Dance moves he could be working on. But even if he was back at the studio, the members would drag him back to the dorm because they had a show in the morning and everyone needed to be well rested. Jihoon preferred the idea of curling up against Yoongi in his large bed instead of squeezing himself in his small bunk bed back at the dorm in a room he shared with five other people. He had a higher chance of actually falling asleep with Yoongi's soft breathing against his face instead of the random snoring noises his roommates made.

Yoongi cut the engine and crawled off the bike, ruffling his soft strands of blond hair as he let the bike stand on its own. His hands were cold on Jihoon's wrists as he help the boy off the bike and it was obvious from both of their faces that they were tired. It was still early, all things considering, and yet they couldn't think of nothing more than to crawl into bed together and pass the fuck out. Jihoon was more than fine with that. Sure, his blood was still buzzing with the reminder of what he saw on stage earlier in the night but they were tired and sleep was just as important. As long as he could feel Yoongi against him, Jihoon didn't care what they did.

After stuffing the helmet away in the seat compartment, Yoongi curled his fingers through Jihoon's and led him through the dimly lit garage. There was no one around considering how late it was on a Wednesday night and they were both too tired to care if anyone saw them. Jihoon's face was still hidden from his mask and though his snapback was still stuffed in the pocket of his hoodie, he was certain no one would recognize him in passing. Yoongi was another story, with his open pale face and striking blond hair but he lived in this building. People were used to seeing him around.

Yoongi lived on the fourth floor and Jihoon followed the familiar path up the flights of stairs. Yoongi claimed the three flights were his daily exercise and Jihoon believed him. Yoongi spent most of his teenage years working his ass off in an idol training room until he couldn't feel his limbs anymore so he felt the man deserved the lack of movement these days. It wasn't like Yoongi wasn't fit or anything. In fact, there were muscles hidden under the over-sized clothes he tended to wear and a soft smirk curled to Jihoon's lips because he was the only person who knew what was hidden under those clothes.

There were plenty of people out there who would love to know what Yoongi was hiding. Jihoon had never seen it before, but he had assumed. What with Jungkook lingering around and whatnot but for the first time, he actually saw the way people drooled over his boyfriend tonight. He couldn't blame them, really. He saw what they saw and he drooled too. Yoongi was gorgeous all the time and insanely sexy on stage. The differences between Yoongi and Agust D were wide but at the same time, there were parts of Agust D Jihoon saw in Yoongi. Like when the man would text him naughty things when Yoongi _knew_ Jihoon was about to go on stage. He did that shit on purpose.

Jihoon prayed to whatever higher power there was that no one ever got a hold of his phone because the amount of incriminating photos, texts, and kakao chats would ruin him for the rest of his life. Luckily, his members and staff respected his privacy so his phone was a freedom he was allowed. He still had the damn thing encrypted with passwords but it would ruin him, and Seventeen, if anyone ever found what was hidden in the dark depths of his phone.

"Almost there." Yoongi grumbled softly, a rumbling sound beneath his breath. His hand was warm and tight around Jihoon's and the younger hardly noticed. His eyes were dropping a bit, his limbs feeling slow and he fucking hated stairs.

"I fucking hate stairs."

Yoongi snorted, pulling him up the last few steps until they reached the hallway that Yoongi's apartment was on. It was quiet and brightly lit and the tile was ugly but Jihoon followed along because there was a soft bed waiting for him and he really wanted to fall into it. Yoongi's door was in the middle of the hallway, matching all the other doors and it took a moment for the older to shove his key into the lock and get the damn thing open. Jihoon shuffled into the apartment quickly as Yoongi held the door open for him and he didn't hesitate to take off his boots. He shoved them against the wall near the door, where Yoongi had other various pairs of shoes and he didn't wait for his lover as he shuffled toward the bedroom.

Yoongi's bedroom was dimly lit from the streetlights outside his window but Jihoon flicked on the lamp anyway so he didn't trip over anything. Yoongi was a neat person by nature but it was truly controlled chaos. What appeared to be a mess to him, was organization to Yoongi so he never complained. The bedroom was clean, nothing cluttering the floor, and it was pretty obvious Yoongi only used the room for one thing. Sleeping. But when Jihoon was around, it was used for one more thing.

Tugging his hoodie off over his head to toss on the floor, Jihoon moved toward the bathroom, flicking on the light with his elbow. This place, this apartment, Yoongi's apartment, was like home to him. He didn't live there and he certainly didn't help pay rent but, it was home to him. More so than the dorm back at the company building filled with guys he was lucky enough to call friends. And he did call them friends. For a group of thirteen, they were pretty lucky to all get along.

Jihoon had his own toothbrush in the holder, his own toothpaste, his own comb, his own assortment of skin care products and washes. No wonder Jimin assumed Yoongi was dating someone. All it took was a glance in his bathroom to see things on the sink that obviously didn't belong to Yoongi. Hm, they were lacking in the hiding their relationship department a little bit. But this was Yoongi's apartment. This was his space and Jihoon didn't want to hid who they were, what they were, in Yoongi's personal space.

He had a nightly routine he had to stick to in order to save his poor face from dying so Jihoon set to that, leaning a hip against the sink as he cleaned and washed his face with the products he left behind ages ago. He could shower, probably needed to shower, but he showered before he left for the club and he hoped that was good enough because the sooner he finished up, the sooner he could crawl into bed. His cheeks were blotchy with color after he gently dried his face with a towel and that was normal. His eyes were almost slits from how tired he was but at least his hair was somewhat normal so he took the time to brush his teeth.

By the time he was finished and stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt, Yoongi was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. They shared a glance, something soft and warm and understanding before they passed one another, Yoongi going to the bathroom to clean himself up as well while Jihoon plopped onto the bed, nuzzling his face against Yoongi's pillow childishly.

His body was lagging from a long day, a long week, a long month and he managed to tug the blankets free from under his body so he could slip between them. The sheets were cool against his skin, sending shivers over his body and he curled up on the extra pillow, _his pillow_ , clutching onto a corner of it with his clenched fist. His back to the bathroom door, he allowed his eyes to shut for a moment or two, his breath falling even and he had no doubt he would fall asleep soon.

It was so _normal_. Going out to a show, going out to eat afterwords, coming home, going to bed. It was such a normal thing and yet it was thrilling to Jihoon. These weren't things he was able to do on a daily basis and he loved it. He loved seeing Yoongi perform, he loved spending time with him, he loved going out to eat with him and he loved that soon, the man would leave the bathroom and curl up in bed with him so they could sleep. Simple things Jihoon thought most people in relationships took advantage of because to him, they were the most precious.

The bathroom light flicked off and Jihoon listened as Yoongi's bare feet tapped against the hardwood floor. The side table lamp flicked off as well, casting them in a soft glow from the streetlights and then the bed dipped, the covers lifting as Yoongi slipped beneath them. There were a few seconds where Jihoon wasn't sure what Yoongi was going to do but then a hand slipped over his elbow, brushing the skin gently and Jihoon wiggled backwards, inviting. Yoongi's thin arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his front and they fit together in an almost imperfect way. Jihoon was too short, a little too stocky in a few areas, his thighs, his waist, while Yoongi was taller, thinner, no ounce of fat anywhere on his body aside from his cheeks. But they fit together, Yoongi's hips against his, Yoongi's nose against the back of his neck, Yoongi's arm tight around his waist. It was nice, so nice, and Jihoon didn't want it to end.

"Night." Yoongi murmured softly, his warm breath ghosting over Jihoon's skin, making it prickle and he sighed contently, leaning back into the man spooning him as he grabbed the hand against his stomach, curling their fingers together.

"Goodnight."

Everything about Yoongi, about the man he loved, surrounded him as he inhaled, his scent, his warmth, his love and Jihoon settled comfortably. Yoongi's breath tickled the back of his neck but he didn't mind. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't alone and Jihoon tightened the hold he had on the corner of his pillow.

Loneliness. It was a haunting thing that lingered in the back of his mind from time to time. It lingered in the darkened corners of Yoongi's apartment as well and Jihoon hated it. He hated knowing Yoongi was lonely because he couldn't be there.

Truth be told, the thought of breaking up had crossed Jihoon's mind a few times when he was feeling most vulnerable. Usually in the late dark of night when he was alone in his studio because Mingyu finally managed to drag Wonwoo to bed and left Jihoon alone when he bared his teeth. It would be easier for the both of them, if they weren't together. They wouldn't have to worry about hiding what they were, because there was nothing to hid. Yoongi would be free to live his life, date who he wanted, when he wanted, without having to hid it from the world. But Jihoon was selfish, and he knew that, and he was going to drag Yoongi down into his hell until the man decided he didn't want it anymore.

Maybe it wasn't healthy, maybe it wasn't okay, but it was what they had and Jihoon would cling to it until there was nothing left. It wasn't like Yoongi was all he had and it wasn't like Jihoon was all Yoongi had. Yoongi had his wonderful friends, his underground career, and a family that was still apprehensive of his choices but supported him nonetheless. Jihoon had his career. He had Seventeen and his supportive parents. He didn't really have friends outside of Seventeen because he didn't have the time. But those were choices he made. He knew what he would sacrifice by taking the idol path but Yoongi was the one thing he absolutely refused to sacrifice.

Yoongi. Beautiful stunning Min Yoongi. A man who at first glance one would assume was lazy, grumpy, and an asshole. But Yoongi was none of those things. Yoongi was hard-working, passionate, deep, soulful and according to him, he knew how the world worked and he wasn't going to lie to people. He was blunt, and honest, but he was also tentative. He wasn't afraid to tell it how it was but he also kept to himself, keeping his darker, deeper feelings hidden deep inside, only to burst free in his music. Yoongi suffered, from more than he was ever willing to admit, but he was working through it, seeing someone, and Jihoon was proud of him for that.

Yoongi was caring in his own ways. He was subtle and Jihoon loved him for it. Jihoon wasn't an affectionate person by nature and neither was Yoongi, so they clicked in that sense. They preferred the soft subtle touches of hand holding over anything else and it worked. They worked. Jihoon was just as blunt as Yoongi, but more willing to reveal the feelings deep in his heart. Sometimes it felt like Jihoon was pulling teeth when he was trying to get Yoongi to open up while the words would just spill free from the younger's mouth without much pushing. They were different yet similar, and it was a proper match.

Wonwoo had once said some relationships needed few words. Sometimes people were able to click through touches and eye contact and some of the other members had laughed at him but Jihoon understood. He understood much too well. He and Yoongi were that. They rarely needed words and the only reason they used them most of the time was because that was all they had. Words. Moments when they could call and hear one another's voices. But when they were together, in person, they would make small talk and unless something prominent was on their minds, they could sit together, pressed against each other's bodies, and enjoy the silence.

Yoongi had a way of knowing what Jihoon needed without being told and Jihoon liked to think he could do the same for the older. It was an equal level type of relationship, a level of comfort that couldn't be described, and Jihoon was certain he would never find another person to share such a thing with.

Perhaps Jihoon slipped into sleep, he wasn't actually sure, with Yoongi's heart beat a steady melody drifting through his subconscious, but he did feel Yoongi shift behind him at some point, his arm and hand relaxing as if he fell asleep. Jihoon was floating in that in between area where sleep was slightly escaping him but the waking world felt far away. Everything was dark but he was hyper aware of Yoongi's even breath on the back of his neck, tickling the shaven brown hair of his undercut, and Yoongi's loose grip on his hand. Then, abruptly, the world shifted, like he was falling, tilting into something he couldn't see and a memory plastered across the black sea that was once his mind.

Yoongi on stage, sweat dripping down his brow, over the curve of his jaw to slip down his neck and pool at his collarbone that was revealed thanks to the loose shirt he was wearing. His lips were moving, hidden mostly by a microphone but they were plump and pink and a little slick. His voice was rough, spitting out words and phrases like they were his to control and Jihoon took a sharp breath, his back arching slightly as Yoongi's dark eyes practically glowed under the stage lights. He looked amazing up there, his bony fingers curled around the mic, pale skin reflecting on the lights, sweat dripping, slicking the strands of blond hair revealed from under his white snapback.

Agust D was breathtaking. He was sly looks, sinful lip curls and movements that demanded attention. Each word, each movement, dripped sex and Jihoon remembered how desperately he just wanted to touch him. He remembered his back hitting the wall in that dimly lit hallway and Yoongi's lips on his because that was all he wanted. He needed that sinful mouth on him, tasting, licking, nipping, flowing fire through his veins like Yoongi spit fire on stage. The feelings were made more intense by that fact that this was the man Jihoon _loved._

And love was a funny thing. He was young, they both were, but Yoongi was the person Jihoon wanted to share the rest of his life with and that wasn't an opinion. That was a fact. He would choose Yoongi everyday for the rest of his life but the best thing, one of the many things he loved about Yoongi, was the man would never make him choose. He would choose, if he had to, but Yoongi would never make him.

For every screaming fan, for every flirtatious wink sent his way, Yoongi was still his. Yoongi could have his choice of anyone on the fucking planet, especially with the way he spit and the way he held himself on stage. He could be like all the other underground rappers Jihoon heard about, sleeping with every pretty face that threw themselves at them, getting wasted in the back of some club with drugs and alcohol and a bad reputation. But that wasn't Min Yoongi. It could have been, but it wasn't. Yoongi brushed off every person who came on to him, as proven by Jimin's words and Jihoon's trust in his lover. Yoongi would rather go out to eat with his friends after a show, have some meat and a few beers before going home to his empty apartment where he called or texted Jihoon until one of them passed out. Yoongi was anything but boring, but he was not the image he portrayed on stage.

The strong charismatic man on stage was _Jihoon's_ boyfriend, had been for a year and a half, and Jihoon couldn't be more proud. He wanted to shout from the rooftops about how that man was his, how proud he was, how honored he was to be his boyfriend. He wanted the whole fucking world to know Yoongi. He wanted his fans to know. He wanted his friends to know. He wanted his family to know. But they couldn't. Jihoon could play off his relationship with Yoongi as something typical between a hyung and dongsaeng because Yoongi had trained with them and anyone who stuck around since seventeen TV days knew that. So it wouldn't be that bizarre to hear Jihoon and Yoongi had kept in touch. But if people knew they were friends, if people knew they were talking, than there would be people who would try to dig too deep and they couldn't risk the things those people may find.

But Jihoon knew Yoongi was his and that was all that mattered. Yoongi was his and he was Yoongi's. There was no question in their relationship about that. They were strong, especially considering the weight on both of them, and if they could handle the burning idol light, they could probably handle anything. Jihoon had faith in them, in his feelings for Yoongi and Yoongi's feelings for him.

An image of Yoongi's slick pink tongue slipping through his equally pink plump lips, pressing to the corner of his mouth out of habit before slicking along his top lip and then disappearing flashed in Jihoon's mind and he was suddenly wide awake. He woke with a bit of a start, his body jerking as his eyes snapped open and Yoongi groaned behind him, his arm tightening around his waist to pull him a little closer and bury his nose in his hair. Jihoon breathed deeply, his heart pounding in his chest and he felt much too warm.

Hours later and the feeling of watching Agust D returned to his body like a fucking tidal wave crashing over his head. His heart was throbbing, his veins pulsing, and his stomach twisted into something warm and familiar. He'd been fine with going to sleep because food had sedated his appetite and being in Yoongi's presence had been enough for his sinful cravings. But now…

Yoongi was curled around his body, chest to his back, legs bent along with his, crotch against the curve of his ass and _oh holy hell_ was that a thing. Jihoon swallowed hard and glanced at the window, seeing it was still just as dark outside as it had been when he closed his eyes. He couldn't tell if he had actually managed to fall asleep but he felt wide awake and the cravings that snapped at his stomach earlier in the night from watching Yoongi's saunter across the stage were back tenfold.

Yoongi was warm and smelled like the earth after a fresh rain and for some reason that made Jihoon want him all the more. He twisted his fingers in Yoongi's hand resting over his stomach so he could brush his fingertips over a bony wrist and up the smooth lightly haired skin of his forearm. It took a few strokes up his arm before Yoongi breathed out heavily and let out a sleepy grumble. Part of Jihoon felt bad for waking him up but he didn't give a fuck. They were alone, in Yoongi's apartment, with hours to spare and Jihoon was going to get what he damn well wanted.

"Can't sleep?" Yoongi's sleepy husky grumble flashed a wave of arousal through Jihoon's stomach and he clutched his fingers over Yoongi's wrist, holding on a little tightly as Yoongi nuzzled against the nape of his neck.

"Yoongi." And he knew his voice was tight, laced with the desire dripping from his tongue because the only time he was willing to hold back was in public and in the private safety of Yoongi's bedroom, well, Jihoon had no reason to hold back.

Yoongi cleared his throat, his breath hitching as he pressed closer, settling his groin right up against the curve of Jihoon's ass and the younger's mouth was suddenly much too wet. "S'baby?"

Jihoon grit his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose in an attempt to calm his heart. He nudged Yoongi in the ribs and the man took the hint, rolling over onto his back so Jihoon could roll over and face him. It was dark, but not too dark to see Yoongi's eyes twinkling in the dim light, thin little sleepy slits. His skin was almost glowing from the streetlights and Jihoon curled up to his side, digging his chin into Yoongi's shoulder as he splayed his hand over the older's stomach. Yoongi was wearing a worn white t-shirt, similar to the one Jihoon was wearing and it was almost comical how they were dressed exactly the same for bed.

It was obvious Yoongi was drifting from the world of the waking and the world of the sleeping and that meant Jihoon had to be obvious. He was blunt person by nature but it was hard for him to ask for something he wanted when it was kind of embarrassing. He had no doubt Yoongi would give him what he desired, he just had to work up the courage to ask for it. He inhaled deeply, tilting his head up to brush his nose along the curve of Yoongi's jaw and twisted his fingers in Yoongi's shirt, waiting a moment for some type of response.

When all he received was a soft puff of breath from Yoongi's lips, Jihoon knew he had to try a little harder. He twisted his hips toward his lover, hiked one leg up and tossed his thigh over Yoongi's waist. The blond made a soft grunt, sounding slightly confused and one hand came up instinctively to curl around Jihoon's thigh, holding it in place. His hand was cool against Jihoon's heated flesh but Yoongi's eyes were closed so that meant it wasn't over yet. Yoongi's other hand was trapped between them, curled into a loose fist pressed against Jihoon's stomach so he slipped the hand he was laying on between them, curling his fingers over that fist and he smiled when Yoongi's fingers reached for him instinctively.

Slowly, so not to wake Yoongi too harshly, Jihoon dragged his other hand up Yoongi's stomach, over the curve of his chest until his fingertips could brush along the sharp collarbones available thanks to the loose neck of his shirt. The skin was soft, a little warm and Jihoon watched his own fingers as they tapped against the bone gently. Yoongi's throat shifted with a swallow and that handsome face started to twist with the evidence of his lover finally waking up. Jihoon hummed in approval and drug his hand down Yoongi's chest, fingers catching on the white fabric as they moved over his barely there abs to pause just above the hem of his boxers.

Yoongi inhaled sharply all of a sudden and Jihoon tilted his head back to get a better look at his face. Sharp dark eyes were watching him and Jihoon did his best not to smile, though he did feel the corners of his mouth twitching. He hummed again as he dropped his head on Yoongi's shoulder, twisting it so he could watch his hand rub against the area just below Yoongi's belly button. The flesh was soft, with a little give to it and he liked pushing on it, rubbing it because it always made Yoongi squirm a little bit.

"Hoonie." Yoongi's voice was barely a whisper and the hand cupping his thigh tightened its hold, nails just barely digging into his skin and it wasn't enough.

Jihoon tilted his head back so he could press his lips to the curve of Yoongi's throat and whisper, "miss you." Yoongi's grip on him tightened and he knew the man was finally starting to put the pieces together. He was as awake as he was going to be at the moment and so Jihoon moved, sliding his leg more and more over Yoongi until he was laying on him, thighs stretched open on either side of the blond's waist, chest to chest, nose to Yoongi's throat.

"Baby." It was a sigh, a promise, an understanding and Jihoon shivered in anticipation. Yoongi only called him baby when he was most vulnerable and for some reason, Jihoon liked that. It was a rarely used nickname that was otherwise common between most couples so when Yoongi spoke it, it always seemed to mean more. Not to mention it always managed to get Jihoon's juices flowing because the word dripped with desire and unspoken promises.

These days it didn't take much for him. He could tell he was already half-hard, the sizzling heat burning through his veins and pressing his hips into Yoongi's was such a wonderful feeling. He latched his lips onto the blond's throat, leaving soft kisses against the skin because they'd both learned long ago how to not leave marks. For Jihoon, it was because he was always poked and prodded at by staffs and they couldn't risk any marks being seen. For Yoongi, it was the simple matter of keeping it from his friends. Yoongi didn't sleep around, they all knew that, so if he showed up one day with even the lightest mark on his throat, they'd go insane.

One day. One day Yoongi would latch onto his throat and suck until the younger couldn't fucking breathe any more. But today was not that day.

Yoongi's hands found home on his thighs, gripping the firm pale flesh between his fingers to squeeze and rub. Jihoon loved it, breathed out a soft moan and shifted his body further up Yoongi's so he could kiss his way to those plump lips. Yoongi was wide awake even with his half lidded eyes and his mouth was more than ready to take on Jihoon's lips, pressing in soft but firm clicks, tongue slipping out to lick and lap. Jihoon had cum once, when he was younger, just from the way that Yoongi kissed him and as wonderful as that had been, he had other things in mind tonight.

Like getting a reminder of what Yoongi's tongue technology was like.

"We have time." Jihoon murmured against Yoongi's soft lips, digging his elbows into the mattress so he could hover above his lover's face, eyes squinting to get a better look. "Don't rush."

Yoongi nodded even though it looked like he wanted to argue. Yoongi loved taking his time with Jihoon. Loved laying him out on the bed and making him squirm until he was panting, moaning, begging. It was one of Yoongi's favorite things to do but they never had the time for it any more. Jihoon had to be up in a few hours, his phone alarm already set for it, and if it were up to Yoongi, he'd get Jihoon off as quickly and wonderfully as he could before making the boy go back to sleep. But Jihoon was stubborn, more stubborn than Yoongi and that was saying something, so Jihoon won. There was no point in arguing.

Besides, the twinkle in Yoongi's eyes was proof enough for Jihoon to know his lover wanted this as much as he did. He wanted Yoongi to take him apart slowly, bit by bit until he couldn't breathe properly. Until he was begging for release because the vulnerability from the day before was still lingering in his system and he nodded Yoongi to do something about it. Usually, he took control and Yoongi flowed along with him but tonight, he was handing the reigns over to Yoongi and he trusted him wholeheartedly.

Their kisses remained soft, the simple press of lips against lips but there was burning passion behind each one and the more Yoongi pressed against him, the more Jihoon chased for more. Tongue's lapped shyly, tenderly, until Jihoon turned his head and Yoongi was kissing along the curve of his cheek, to his ear, tickling the strands of hair there. It was soft and intimate and though arousal was flowing through Jihoon like a lava river, this was everything he wanted, craved.

It took a simple shift of Yoongi's hands for the air between them to go from soft and warm to boiling hot and intimate. Jihoon gasped softly, his head tilting back as Yoongi's hands slipped up his thighs to press gently into the curve of his ass. It was a question, one that Jihoon groaned his answer to and the next thing he knew, his back was hitting the mattress and Yoongi was above him, looking stunning and gorgeous as always. The tired look on his face shifted into something more heated, burning eyes, red lips curled into a soft smirk, hair fanned out over his brow. He looked amazing in the dim light of the bedroom and Jihoon wanted to kiss him again, so he did, wrapping both arms around Yoongi's neck to drag him down for their lips to meet in an open mouthed kiss.

His skin prickled, his stomach swirled and Yoongi was solid above him, hands pressed into the mattress to keep his weight off Jihoon's smaller body. But Jihoon wanted him, _needed him_ , so he hiked his thigh over Yoongi's hip and drug him down, both gasping when their hips collided. Yoongi was stiff against the curve of his hip and Jihoon purred encouragingly, grabbing at the back of Yoongi's shirt to keep him close, their lips meeting in kiss after sweet passionate kiss.

They were both panting when Yoongi finally pulled back at Jihoon's reluctance, a cocky smirk resting on his lips as he sat back on his knees, grabbing the bottom of his shirt to tug it off over his head. Jihoon was flushed from the tips of his ears all the way to his groin and he didn't wait for Yoongi to tug his shirt off his head. He sat up, squeezing his thighs on either side of Yoongi's hips and dipped forward, latching his mouth onto a collarbone that earned a soft groan from his lover.

Perhaps it had been too long for Yoongi to have the patience to slowly rip him apart bit by bit and Jihoon was fine with that. He dug his long fingers into soft strands of blond and tugged Yoongi's head down to his mouth, nipping at a plump lower lip so he could suck it into his mouth. Yoongi hissed softly, but let him do as he pleased, choosing to focus on his hands rubbing up and down those thick toned thighs, nails catching on soft skin until the tips of his fingers slipped under the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

Jihoon rolled his hips closer, an invitation, but Yoongi had other plans. With a firm hand against Jihoon's shoulder he pushed him back onto the mattress, pining him there with glowing eyes. Jihoon grumbled in disagreement but his mouth twisted into more of purr when Yoongi's hands shoved up his shirt and his head disappeared under the fabric. The press of a warm wet tongue against his skin made him gasp and arch, his eyes widening at the tingling feeling he wasn't expecting.

His fingers dug into blond hair and his back arched into Yoongi's mouth, warm pleasure coursing through his system as that sinful tongue traced the outlines of his well earned abs. Hot breath left tingles over his skin and then Yoongi was moving up and up until he got his mouth around a nipple and Jihoon couldn't be held responsible for the noise that fell out of his mouth. Luckily, Yoongi's apartment was well insulated and his bedroom shared walls with his bathroom, the living room and the outside, so there were no neighbors to worry about. Jihoon wasn't loud by any means, but he was leader of the vocal team for a reason and as Yoongi's warm wet tongue circled around his sensitive little nub, Jihoon made it very clear how he felt about that through kiss swollen lips.

Panting through his nose, Jihoon grit his teeth, his lips curling up at one corner of his mouth, and grabbed at his own shirt, tugging and pulling until Yoongi finally relented and allowed him to lean up enough to throw the offended fabric off. As soon as it was gone from his grip, his back was hitting the mattress against and Yoongi's tongue resumed its assault.

"Fuck." Jihoon hissed out, his hands burying back in soft blond hair while he hooked one leg over Yoongi's back. He needed friction but Yoongi was hovering on his knees, only his thighs touching the back of Jihoon's and his mouth on his chest. He wasn't close enough for Jihoon's liking but every time he made a move to bring him closer, Yoongi licked him in the right way and he forgot all about his throbbing dick for a second. That tongue, that wonderful, amazing, sinful tongue that spit fire was trailing over to his unabused nipple to circle the skin and Jihoon's mind was starting to go a little nuts. He could write songs about that tongue, had even tried to before, but he'd want to stab himself if anyone ever found out about them.

"Yoongi." He moaned softly, tugging on the man's hair to get his attention and it took a few tries but Yoongi finally raised his head, a brow perked, and he licked at his bottom lip slowly, making Jihoon's throat tight as his eyes followed the movement.

"Yeah." Yoongi breathed out, smacking his lips together a few times before he kissed him, sliding their lips together to catch in all the best ways.

He still wasn't close enough, as far as Jihoon was concerned but Yoongi's tongue was now in his mouth instead of teasing his skin and he was willing to compromise. He tasted a bit like skin, toothpaste and something special that was his own unique flavor and Jihoon couldn't get enough. He wanted more, craved more and he arched his back off the bed, digging one foot into the mattress so he could lift his hips to slide against Yoongi's groin and-

 _Oh_ , now he had Yoongi's attention.

Yoongi groaned softly against his mouth and rocked into him, rubbing their hips together in a way that was almost too much and yet not nearly enough. There was too much fabric in the way and not enough slick friction and Jihoon was grabbing at the hem of Yoongi's boxers without a second thought. But Yoongi stopped him, grabbing his wrists just in time to pin them down on either side of his head, a flare of heat shooting up his spine because _holy fuck_ Min Yoongi was hot when he glared like that.

Slowly, that sinful tongue shifted to press to the corner of his mouth before Yoongi dropped his head, nuzzling into Jihoon's throat to plant a few soft open mouthed kisses. Jihoon arched, wiggled, tugged but the grip on his wrists was firm and Yoongi's hips had him pinned down. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon and a thrilled fizzle ran through him.

"Say it." Yoongi voice was a deep growl against the pulsing skin of his throat and Jihoon nearly whimpered at the burn of arousal that shot through his dick.

Jihoon's fingers curled over his palms making fists and he turned his head, arching his neck to give Yoongi more room to explore. Yoongi could want him to say any number of things but Jihoon didn't even need to think about what it was he really wanted. Permission. Along with some type of clue about how far Jihoon wanted to go.

" _Fuck_ me." It was blunt but purred through slick kiss swollen lips and a surge of pride went through him when Yoongi's shoulders hunched and his nails dug into the skin around his wrists hard. Maybe Yoongi sucked a little too hard at a spot beneath his ear but for now, Jihoon didn't pay it any mind. All he could focus on was Yoongi's breath, Yoongi's touch, Yoongi's scent. It was almost overwhelming but Jihoon's body was buzzing with how turned on he was and Yoongi was the only person who could sedate him.

Yoongi was breathing a little harder now, hot breath against his skin and Jihoon wanted to feel him. He wanted to reach down and cup him and _feel_ how hard and heavy he was for him but Yoongi's hands remained firm around his wrists so the only thing he could do was lay there and take it as Yoongi's mouth made nice work of the pale skin along his collarbone.

As soon as Yoongi let up on his wrists, Jihoon was moving, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to shove their mouths together again while the other snaked between their bodies, cupping what he was ready to beg for and _fuck_ _Y_ oongi was as hard and heavy and hot against his hand as he imagined he would be. There was too much fabric in the way and they both agreed upon that at the same moment because Yoongi pulled away to sit back on his feet so he could hook his fingers under the hem of Jihoon's briefs and tug them down. He did the best he could to help his lover out, lifting his hips up in the air until his cock was free from the confines, slapping against the skin of his abs with a solid thunk and he didn't notice Yoongi was staring until he was done kicking the item of clothing away.

Heat flushed over the apples of his cheeks and for a moment, Jihoon wanted to cover himself because he wasn't used to being exposed to someone. He was naked, as bare as could be, and Yoongi was looking at him like he'd never seen him before. But then those eyes shifted, blazing to life like the fire on his tongue and Jihoon swallowed hard, shivering at the heat that flared through his body from Yoongi's gaze. He'd never get tired of how Yoongi looked at him like he was the only thing he would ever need and he nearly whined in the back of his throat because he was tired of waiting.

Yoongi laughed under his breath softly, the smirk on his lips curling into a warm smile that showed off his gums and small teeth and Jihoon couldn't help but return it, showing off his own teeth because even when Yoongi was dripping sex, he was still cute and Jihoon adored him. Course the whole cute thing was quickly thrown out the window when Yoongi dropped down between his spread thighs and lapped at the tip of his swollen dick like it was water.

Jihoon hissed between his teeth, clutching the sheets on either side of his hips because holy fuck he wasn't expecting that. He wanted Yoongi, maybe Yoongi's heavy cock in his mouth but Yoongi had other plans and he didn't find it in him to argue them. He was sensitive and Yoongi knew that, so he only gave his dick a few gentle licks before he was moving to his thighs, kissing and nipping at the skin to leave a few marks that Jihoon would look back on in a few days and grin at. They were for him and him alone and that was why he let Yoongi leave them.

"Up." Yoongi demanded, his voice firm as he curled his hands around the back of Jihoon's thighs and then his world was tilting as his legs ended up thrown over Yoongi's shoulders and-

" _Oh my fucking god_." Jihoon gasped, his eyes snapping open wide while one hand abandoned the sheets in favor for Yoongi's hair because that sinful fire tongue was licking him in places it shouldn't be licking him and he was enjoying it way too much. "D-Dirty, _oh fuck_ , that's _dirty._ " His lips felt numb as he mumbled the words through a tight throat.

"Not that dirty." Yoongi pointed out, his hot breath ghosting over the globes of Jihoon's ass and holy fucking shit that wasn't right at all.

Jihoon couldn't even think properly, couldn't form words because Yoongi's tongue was insistent against the pucker of skin between his cheeks and the slide was slick and hot and everything he craved without knowing he craved it. This wasn't a first for them but goddamn, Jihoon would probably never be used to it. Part of him wanted to shove Yoongi over and sit on his face while the other was more than content to lay there and take what Yoongi gave him. That part won in the end because Yoongi's tongue was amazing against his skin and Jihoon wanted to be taken care of tonight.

Stroke after stroke of warm wet skilled muscle over the most sensitive part of his body and Jihoon couldn't fucking breathe. He could only curl his fingers in the closest thing he could reach, the sheets and Yoongi's hair and hold on for dear life because wave after wave of scorching heat pooled through him and there was nothing else he was capable of doing.

By the time Yoongi came up for air, Jihoon was a panting shivering mess against the mattress. His thighs were shaking with pleasure and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He could only lay there for a moment, his eyes half lidded and his thighs spread wide open as Yoongi drank him in with his eyes. He wanted to whine about how empty he felt without that tongue against his skin but then Yoongi was shifting, moving to crawl toward the edge of the bed so he could go through the drawer of the bedside table.

Jihoon took a moment to calm himself, his chest heaving with the pleasure sparkling through his veins. His untouched cock was hot and heavy against his stomach and though it was begging to be touched, it was a good thing it had yet to be. Jihoon might come the moment it was touched so it was better left alone, throbbing against his stomach and pooling a little bit of slick wetness against his skin.

He watched with lidded eyes as Yoongi dug around in the drawer before finding what he was searching for. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand before settling between Jihoon's willing open thighs. He slicked up two fingers while he helped Jihoon stuff a spare pillow under his hips to make it easier on the both of them. Jihoon had a performance in the morning and anything that made it easier on his poor hips was fine by him.

The first finger wasn't all that bad. It had been a while, sure, but it wasn't like Jihoon didn't do anything to himself when he was alone. It was an easy slide because his ass was used to taking it. He wrapped a hand around the back of his thigh to hold one leg up while Yoongi pressed his hand against the other one, holding it up for him so he had better access to the hole he had tried to devour with his tongue.

The second finger was a little more uncomfortable, a little more foreign but it didn't hurt so Jihoon laid back and did his best to relax. Yoongi was gentle with him, always gentle and Jihoon took steady breaths, focusing on the way those blond strands of hair stuck to Yoongi's forehead and the way his muscles tensed with each movement. His entire body was burning but Yoongi was calm, gentle, stroking the smooth insides of his walls.

When Yoongi started to scissor his fingers, preparing him for the stretch, he dropped a soft kiss to the edge of Jihoon's knee and it warmed the younger's heart. Yoongi was always so good to him, so kind, so warm, so understanding and as much as Jihoon wanted him to hurry it the fuck up, he knew taking their time was in his best interest.

With the third finger came the burn and Jihoon tensed, his lips parting in a soft gasp. It was a familiar feeling but still uncomfortable and Yoongi whispered soft praises against the skin of his knee as he carefully slipped his fingers in and out, stretching him to the best of his ability. With every stroke of fingers against his insides, the burning eased out and Jihoon found it easier to breathe. Yoongi encouraged him with gentle words and small apologizes about the burn and soon, it became easier for him to relax, to enjoy the stretch of his muscles and the burn in his groin.

Jihoon silently blessed his long arms and long fingers because he was able to slip one hand between them and barely brush the tips of his fingers over the bulge in Yoongi's boxers. He earned a soft hiss for his effort and his heart throbbing in his throat as he managed to curl one finger and rub it against a section of his length. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste, but Yoongi was busy and Jihoon wasn't all that patient.

Yoongi shoved his fingers in once, twice more, twisting them for good measure before he finally pulled out and Jihoon practically whined at how empty he felt.

"I've got you, baby." Yoongi's voice was husky with arousal but sweet enough for Jihoon to understand. He nodded, swallowing hard as he pulled his hands back to curl in the pillow on either side of his head. His cock was aching from lack of attention, dribbling against the skin of his abs, but he could wait just a little bit longer. Yoongi understood Jihoon's impatience so he didn't take much time in leaning back on his feet so he could tug his cock free from his boxers. Jihoon clenched his jaw at the sight, the tip flushed and curved and then Yoongi was tugging on a condom before slicking up his length with lube.

The condom wasn't entirely necessary but it made for easy clean up and considering the show Jihoon had in the morning, the condom was the best idea. It didn't take away any of the feeling and before he knew it, Yoongi was hooking his hands under his knees and spreading his legs just a little bit more, making him wince from the stretch.

There was a moment where they both paused, Yoongi's hands curled over the back of his knees and Jihoon's hands twitching on either side of his head. They stared at one another, a moment passing between them filled with unspoken words and warmth. And then Yoongi was moving, pressing the tip of his cock against Jihoon's entrance and-

_Oh god._

Those three fingers were nothing compared to the girth of Yoongi's dick and as used to having something up his ass as Jihoon was, he wasn't prepared for the sudden burn of the stretch. He whimpered, signaling that he was far from okay and Yoongi stopped with just the tip inside, arching down to plant soft kissed all over Jihoon's face. His hands instinctively cupped the older's face, pulling him in close so their lips could lock together.

Yoongi was in no way considered small but Jihoon had enough experience with things up his ass that he thought he could handle it. But it had been a while and the last time they were together, Yoongi had been in his current position and the more he thought about it, the more he realized it had been over three months since he last had Yoongi inside him. And that made a bubble of emotion crawl up his throat because he _missed_ him. He missed Yoongi so much and he didn't realized there was a tear slipping from the corner of his eye until Yoongi's lips were there, kissing it away.

"Baby."

"I'm fine." Jihoon assured him, taking deep breaths to help his body calm from the stretch. It wasn't horrible, it was just a little uncomfortable and at least the slide was nice and slick, otherwise he'd be screaming and not in a good way.

Yoongi's expression said otherwise and Jihoon clawed into his back before the man had a chance to leave him. "Hoonie-"

"Just give me a minute." Jihoon breathed out, lifting his thighs a little higher so he could hook a leg over Yoongi's torso. The stretch was harder on his thighs than it was on his ass but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Been awhile."

"Too long." Yoongi murmured, dropping his face to plant soft kisses along the curve of his jaw.

When Jihoon felt one of Yoongi's hands slipping down the back of his thigh toward his throbbing cock he hurried to stop him, wrapping fingers around his wrist.

"N-No, _god_ , I'll come if you touch me."

"You'll feel better."

"I'll come. Not yet, please not yet." Jihoon groaned and wiggled his hips a little bit, the burning fading into a pleasant buzz. "I'm fine."

"Hoonie-"

"Fucking," He grabbed Yoongi's face with both of his hands and brought him close, curling his lips over his teeth as he hissed, " _fuck me."_

Yoongi didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the back of Jihoon's knees once more and rolled his hips, making another inch or so slip inside. Jihoon gasped, his head tilting into the pillow as his back arched slightly. The stretch was better now, more pleasing and with no objection from Jihoon, Yoongi continued the slide forward, rolling his hips in gentle motions until he bottomed out and Jihoon was clawing at his back with strong sharp nails.

They were connected, together, for the first time in a very long time and Jihoon's chest was bursting with warmth. Yoongi kissed him, spilling all the words on his tongue that he couldn't quite say at the time and Jihoon clung to him, wrapping his other leg around his back to keep him close. Of course, Yoongi couldn't move if he kept his legs like that but for this moment, he just wanted to savor Yoongi's lips against his and their bodies connected.

"Okay." Jihoon breathed once Yoongi pulled their lips apart. "M'good."

Yoongi dug his hand into the mattress under Jihoon's armpit for leverage and cupped a well shaped ass cheek in his other hand before he finally rolled his hips. The slide was good, perfectly slick and warm, and the thrust was gentle, just the rolling of his hips so Jihoon could handle it. He grabbed hold of Yoongi's bicep, the one closest to his hand and dug his nails into the skin, not caring if he left marks behind because Yoongi was on top of him, living, breathing, loving and he couldn't get enough.

It wouldn't take much and they both knew it but that was okay. They were together and that was all that mattered. Jihoon dropped his legs so they were spread open, no longer restricting Yoongi's movement and he dug his hand into slightly sweaty blond hair, grabbing chunks to keep a hold of while Yoongi dropped his head into the curve of his neck. Yoongi breath was hot and heavy against his flushed skin and it only took a few more seconds before the blond found his rhythm.

Jihoon didn't have control over the gasps and soft moans that spilled from his lips because Yoongi was moving, slow at first, snapping his hips forward into him and _oh fuck_ it was amazing. Pleasure sparked through his entire body, from the tip of his toes to the flushed curves of his ears and he couldn't get enough of it. Yoongi wasn't like him; Yoongi wasn't a dancer but he could move his hips like one when he wanted to and all it took was Jihoon arching his back and rolling his hips slightly along with his pace for the tip of Yoongi's throbbing cock to find that one special place.

" _Shit._ " The curse was almost a hiss that ended in a surprised hiccup, his nails digging much too hard in Yoongi's skin though the man didn't complain.

The world shifted for them. The roll of Yoongi's hips went from coy and gentle to snapping skin against skin and he was pressed so close, _so fucking close_ , that the skin of his stomach dragged over Jihoon's oversensitive cock and there was no fucking way he was going to last much longer. Yoongi latched onto the curve of his shoulder, his teeth gentle so not to mark but still there for Jihoon to feel and he wished, oh how he wished, that his lover would bite down and mark him up for the whole fucking world to see that he was _his._ That Lee Jihoon belonged to Min Yoongi and no one else.

Jihoon's mouth was moving without his permission, whispering soft encouragements that sounded more and more like Yoongi's name each and every time. He filled to the brim, his cup overflowing and with each snap of his hips, Yoongi was hitting him in all the right places and the band in his stomach was ready to snap. All Jihoon could focus on was Yoongi, his breath against his skin, his teeth against his neck, his hammering heartbeat, his hips, his hands, his hair, _his cock_.

All it took was for Yoongi to part his lips and lap against the sensitive skin of Jihoon's neck while snapping his hips forward for that band to snap. It was abrupt and Jihoon scrambled for a hold on anything he could reach that belonged to Yoongi as pleasure crashed through his body and he _couldn't fucking breathe_. Stars sparkled along the corners of his vision, sounds slipped free from his lips and he was holding Yoongi much too tight but the man didn't complain in the least.

Yoongi fell right off the cliff with him two more thrusts later, his hips sputtering in their movement and Jihoon moved with him, letting him ride out his climax until they were both panting sweaty messes with dazed out smiles on their faces.

Jihoon's body was too tired to pay much more attention and once they calmed down enough, Yoongi pulled free from him, his softening cock coming out with a soft wet pop that made them both grimace. Jihoon wanted to roll over, curl up and pass the fuck out but there was cum on his stomach and he didn't want to ruin Yoongi's sheets. So he waited patiently, trying to even out his breathing, as Yoongi stumbled into the bathroom, kicking off his boxers and dropping off the used condom in the trash before returning with a wet wash cloth.

The young idol made soft noises in the back of his worn throat as his lover cleaned his stomach of the mess they made together and as soon as Yoongi was done, Jihoon was grabbing at his arms to tug him back under the blankets with him. After a little situating, they ended up in the same position they started with, Yoongi curled up around Jihoon's back, nose pressed into the nape of his neck, hands linked over the younger's stomach. It was warm and comfortable and Jihoon finally felt sedated. He felt like all the nerves and worries he previously had were all melted away and he was happy, he was really happy.

"Yoongi?" Jihoon murmured softly, lifting Yoongi's hand to press his lips to his bony knuckles, their fingers still linked together.

"Mmm?" Yoongi pressed a little closer, nuzzling along the back of his neck.

"I love you." It was a softly spoken statement that made his chest flutter with warmth and Yoongi hugged him a little closer, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"Love you back."

His lips twitched into a smile that he couldn't hold back and he hummed in happiness, tucking Yoongi's hand under his chin and this time when he closed his eyes, he easily slipped into a warm comfortable sleep.

* * *

Jihoon woke with a start, a loud obnoxious melody blasting out through the room that made his head throb. His body was moving before his mind caught up and he reached out, slapping his hand against the side of the bed only to find there was no phone waiting for him. He grumbled in confusion and managed to slip out of bed, tossing the arm around his waist off so he could stand on wobbly legs. His head spun for a moment and his eyes still weren't even open. The obnoxious sound refused to stop and Jihoon vaguely recognized Soonyoung's voice along with his own harmonizing from their song Fronting. He cursed under his breath as he stumbled around the bed, prying his sleep slick eyes open so he could see where the fuck he was going. Grumbling came from the bed but Jihoon was too determined to stop his fucking alarm before his head exploded.

His pants were by the bathroom door on the floor and his phone was blasting from the pocket. He snatched it up and silenced the damn thing, wincing at the ache in his hips. The room calm once again, Jihoon could breathe properly. His heart was still pounding and he clutched his phone to his chest, glancing around the room with sleep heavy eyes. Yoongi was curled up in a little ball in the middle of the bed, his fists tucked under his chin and he was straddling the line between sleep and awake. Jihoon glanced down at his phone, saw the time and nearly panicked.

"Shit!" He twisted on his feet, nearly tripping since his legs felt like jello and stumbled into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind himself.

He had an hour to clean himself up and take the 15 minutes bus ride back to his company building. He was dead tired, exhaustion lingering in every muscle and every breath but he had to move. He had a show to do and he couldn't be late. He couldn't let his members down. So his shower was a complete blur. He was used to taking quick showers since he lived with twelve other guys so five minutes was more than enough time for him to clean off the smell of sex and sweat from his skin. He didn't even have time to think about the events of the night before, his body moving much too quick for his sluggish mind to keep up.

Jihoon was on autopilot as he used the toilet, brushed his teeth, combed his damp hair. He only had time to slap on some moisturizer on his bare sleep puffy face before he left the bathroom. He was surprised to see Yoongi sitting up on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he tried to rub sleep from his face. He smiled fondly at his lover, his blond hair sticking up all over the place and a very prominent red mark against his pulse. Jihoon's heart thumped but he didn't have the time. He hurried to Yoongi's dresser, wrenching open a drawer for a pair of boxers the man wouldn't mind him stealing. He quickly tugged those on before pulling on his jeans from the night before because he didn't have much of a choice. He threw on his white undershirt then grabbed the closest black hoodie he could and threw it on over his torso. His hair was a bit of a mess, damp from his shower still so he grabbed Yoongi's white snapback and tossed it on, hoping to hide some of his face. His black mask was no where to be found and he cursed to himself but he didn't have to the time to worry about it.

"I'll call you tonight." Jihoon's voice was rough from sleep and sex but Yoongi did raise his head as the younger came over to him. "Go back to sleep." He slipped both hands over Yoongi's sleep puffy cheeks and bent down to him, a soft smile curled to his lips.

Yoongi hummed sleepily and managed to pry his eyes open a sliver. "Good luck."

Sadness shot through Jihoon like a lightening bolt, a cold unwelcome feeling. He hated leaving Yoongi like this. Just a few hours ago they had been wrapped up in one another like there was nothing else in the world to bother them and now… Jihoon was rushing out the door and he hated it. He knew Yoongi understood but it made him feel horrible. He didn't want to leave. He'd rather bury himself under the covers with the other man and stay there forever but life demanded him. He swallowed hard, wincing at the lump in his throat and dipped down, pressing a soft kiss to Yoongi's mouth.

"Love you." Yoongi mumbled against his lips, almost a whisper like a prayer and Jihoon's heart hummed, clenching his chest so it was almost painful.

"Love you back." He gave Yoongi one more kiss before he reluctantly pulled away. "Go back to sleep."

Yoongi waved a hand in the air before he tilted over to lay on the bed, curling up into a ball. Jihoon paused, affection bursting through his system and he grabbed the blankets to toss over his lover's body, tucking him in. Yoongi looked so tried, darkness under his eyes, but he looked content, a faint smile curled to the corners of his lips. He looked relaxed and happy and Jihoon dropped a kiss to his forehead before he hurried out of the bedroom, checking his pockets to make sure he had his wallet, phone and keys.

The apartment was glowing with the first rays of sunshine and even though it was home, Jihoon was leaving it all behind for a responsibility he had chosen years ago.

* * *

"Where's Jihoon?"

The question was just a statement in the air and it took a second for anyone to realize what was being asked. Half the members were piled into one of the vans already and the ones still left on the sidewalk were shifting between different levels of awareness. Seungcheol was the first to realize what was being asked and he shook himself awake, glancing around at those still left on the sidewalk. Their manager had been the one to ask the question but his eyes were locked on the clipboard in his hand, their schedule for the day.

"He's not here?" Seungcheol asked, perking a brow as he peered at those on the street.

"He's probably at the studio." Junhui pointed out, not paying attention to those around him because he was busy trying to make his hair look presentable through the camera app on his phone.

"He didn't say he was staying there." Their manager finally raised his tired gaze, glancing around at the members he could see. "He always tells me if he's staying the night there."

Realization struck Seungcheol and he stood up a little straighter. "Maybe he forgot?"

Their manager pursed his lips and dropped his clipboard. "When was the last time someone saw Jihoon?"

There was a murmur among the group but no clear answer so as the leader, Seungcheol did what he needed to do. "Roll call! Everyone out."

Grumbles followed his instructions but the rest of their large group piled out of the van. Everyone gathered together on the sidewalk in front of their dorm and then started their usual ritual.

"One." Seungcheol called out.

"Two." Jeonghan.

"Three." Jisoo.

"Four." Junhui.

"Five." Soonyoung.

"Six." Wonwoo.

Then silence.

"Eight?" Seokmin called, poking his head out from behind Mingyu, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, Okay, try again." Seungcheol tried to keep a smile on his face though he could see a few of the members looking a little worried. "One."

When they came to seven, silence once again.

"Oh my god, where's hyung?" Mingyu was the tallest of them all and his head snapped around like an owl, looking for a certain short brown haired boy.

Their manager called for silence and the mumbling stopped, all attention on him. "When is the last time someone saw him?"

"Dinner?" Hansol spoke up, his lips curled in confusion as he tried to think. "He ate with the rest of us. And then we all split to do our own thing."

"And no one saw where he went?"

Seungkwan laughed softly, rubbing a hand over his cheek. "I saw him leave the dorm looking pretty nice and we teased that he might have a date?" All eyes fell on him and Hansol nodded in agreement. "He didn't say where he was going though. We just assumed the studio."

"Wait." Soonyoung stepped forward, his fingers curling around Chan's shirt to pull him with him. "We were at the practice room till almost midnight and I sent Chan to check on Jihoonie in the studio but he said it was empty."

Chan glanced at the floor guiltily. "We thought he took a break. But all the lights and equipment were off."

"Oh my god, hyung's missing."

"Shush, Mingyu." Minghao nudged the tall brunet's ribs gently. "Don't say that."

"I'll double check the dorm!" Soonyoung stated, grabbing Chan to pull him with as they hurried back to the door of the building.

"Studio." Wonwoo spoke up, nudging Mingyu. "We'll check."

"He's not lost, he's not lost." Their manager mumbled to himself, quickly pulling out his phone so he could presumably call Jihoon.

Seungcheol watched all of this with wide eyes. There was an uncomfortable air around his members and he didn't like it. Jihoon wasn't one to just _disappear._ That was more Wonwoo or Minghao but not Jihoon. Jihoon was either at the studio or at their dorm. But then, he thought about it. They were given the night off last night because of their first win and they didn't need to actually show up for anything until this morning and… Oh. Seungcheol blinked, his sleep foggy mind finally clearing for him to understand what was going on. Jihoon went to see Yoongi. That was the only explanation.

"There he is." Jisoo suddenly spoke up and the crowd rippled to turn.

Sure enough, shuffling slowly down the sidewalk from the way of the studio was one Lee Jihoon. He looked a little worse for wear, his shoulders hunched and his face still a little puffy but it was him and he was alive and well.

"Jihoonie-hyung!" Mingyu nearly squeaked and ran off to meet him, Chan and Soonyoung right on his heels. "We were starting to worry!"

"Lost track of time." Jihoon grumbled, waving off the worried expressions his members were giving him. "I'm fine, we ready to go?"

Their manager looked a little ticked and maybe he'd have a conversation with Jihoon about this incident later but for right now, they needed to get going.

"Roll call one more time!" Seungcheol called. "One!"

"Two." Jeonghan sounded as sleepy as he looked.

"Three." Jisoo saddled his way up to Jihoon, ducking his head to whisper to the younger who waved a hand at him, dismissing his worried words.

"Four." Junhui's eyes were on Jihoon as well but he didn't look concerned, more like he knew exactly what was going on.

"Five! Soonyoung stuck by Jihoon as well, his expression bright but still concerned.

"Six." Wonwoo murmured.

"Seven." Jihoon called out, rubbing a sleeve covered fist against his cheek.

"Eight!" Seokmin said with a grin.

"Nine!" Mingyu hopped on his feet.

"Ten." Minghao rumbled.

"Eleven." Seungkwan.

"Twelve." Hansol.

"Thirteen!" Chan.

"Alright, lets get going or we'll be late!" Their manager flicked his hands toward the vans and the boys split up, crawling into their respective vehicles.

Seungcheol caught Jihoon's elbow before he could slip toward one of the van's pulling him in close as they waited for the others to pile in. "What was that?" He nearly hissed in the younger's ear.  
Jihoon rolled his arm free from Seungcheol's hold and flashed him a soft glare, his lips curled slightly.

"The bus was late. Won't happen again."

"You're not late." Seungcheol pointed out, biting into his lower lip as he glanced at the other members. "Just, be careful next time."

"Yeah." Jihoon sighed heavily.

"Jihoon, you're with the kids." Jeonghan spoke up as he passed them, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Manager's with us."

Jihoon groaned but nodded, pulling away from Seungcheol toward the second van. He knew his friend was watching him worriedly but they didn't have time to talk about it. They had to get going and as much as Jihoon would have preferred the quiet of the other van, he was smack dab in the middle of their age range and sometimes, he switched between groups. Today was one of those days that their manager was riding with the older group so that meant Jihoon was stuck with the younger ones, making him the oldest in the group.

His body was lagging but he was moving because he had to and he couldn't wait to get a cup of coffee in his system. Minghao had won the front seat in a game of rock, paper, scissors before he got there and Jihoon didn't have the heart to take it from the cute kid so he climbed in the back with the others, settling on the middle bench seat beside Mingyu who had Seokmin on his other side. Once the door was closed, Jihoon immediately sunk down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest so he could get comfortable.

Luckily it was early in the morning and the kids were still pretty chill so once they started moving, there wasn't even that much noise. Jihoon still wished he had his headphone to plug into his phone so he could listen to some music but well, whatever. His hips hurt and his ass kind of hurt and his thighs currently hated him but he didn't regret it one fucking bit.

Not even three minutes into the drive, Mingyu sunk down in the seat beside him, his super long legs stretching out in the space between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat, until his head was even with Jihoon's. It took the older a moment to realize there was a weight on his shoulder and when he glanced over, Mingyu was smiling innocently at him. Jihoon didn't mind, it wasn't like he hadn't passed out on a member's shoulder before so he let Mingyu be and cast his gaze out the window to the buildings passing by.

"Hyung?" Mingyu's voice was soft, so soft Jihoon almost missed it.

"Hm?" He grunted softly.

"You smell like smoke." He kept his voice as low as possible but the van was pretty quiet aside from the low volume radio and Jihoon snapped his head at him in confusion. His lips were curled in a disarming smile and the only ones who didn't hear Mingyu's words were Minghao, Hansol and Seokmin, who had headphones in their ears.

"Went for a walk last night. Passed a lot of smokers." Jihoon lied smoothly, dropping his eyes to the hoodie he was wearing and, oh. This wasn't his hoodie. The sleeves were too long and the fabric too soft. This was Yoongi's. The same hoodie he performed in the night before and Jihoon's heart swelled in realization.

"It's kinda nice." Mingyu shrugged one shoulder before settling his head comfortably on Jihoon's shoulder. "You didn't sleep at all did you? I can see it." When Jihoon didn't answer, Mingyu continued. "You need your rest, hyung. I know working on our songs is important but you need rest too." He sounded as concerned as he usually did and Jihoon wasn't even offended that this kid was worrying about him. "But we'll get some coffee and some food in you and you'll be okay. But sleep for now, kay?"

Jihoon breathed deeply and nodded his head, reaching out with one hand to pat part of Mingyu's knee. "Thanks, Mingu."

The look of utter delight and happiness that came over Mingyu's face was almost worth the embarrassment of using that old nickname. Mingyu nodded and settled down and Jihoon let his head tilt to rest against the younger's. They'd been close, once. Back during their training days and yet there was a riff between them now that Mingyu was constantly trying to repair. Jihoon didn't know what caused it. Perhaps the slight obsession that came over him when Yoongi was involved or the stressful mood swings having the weight of Seventeen's career on his shoulders put him through but whatever it was, Jihoon wanted to repair his relationship with Mingyu. He was trying. The man was a dork half the time but he was a good man, a good friend, and Jihoon felt lucky to know him.

The ride across the city to the studio they would be recording at was perhaps a little less than an hour and within that time, Jihoon hovered in the not so much asleep but not quite awake area. They kids stayed quiet enough for him to rest his eyes and by the time the van came to a complete stop and the driver shut off the engine, Jihoon felt a little bit better. He'd been woken so abruptly at Yoongi's so now that he had a little bit more rest, he felt better, more energized. He couldn't wait for some coffee though.

"Why did we park here?" Seungkwan asked curiously, leaning over Hansol's lap to look out the window.

Jihoon rolled his head toward the window to see that they were in fact, not in front of the studio like he was expecting them to be. He lifted his head in confusion as the rest of the members in the van shook themselves awake.

"Construction on a few roads." The driver explained. "You'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Walk. Jihoon's face flattened. Of fucking course. Of all days, today would be the day he would have to walk a few more blocks than normal. The van parked in front of them opened up and the rest of the members flooded out into the sidewalk, stretching their limbs and yawning. Well, they didn't have a choice now did they? Jihoon pulled open the van door just as Seungcheol hopped over to them and his bright smiling face was too much for Jihoon's sour mood right now.

"We have a few blocks to walk. The fresh morning air will be good for us!"

Jihoon promptly ignored him and crawled out of the van first, shuffling to stand near the wall of a building so he could stretch his sore limbs. His thighs were going to hate him for the next few hours. Why the bloody hell did he ever think it was a good idea to take it up the ass the night before a recording? Right, cause Yoongi was fucking gorgeous on stage spitting fire and Jihoon's libido won out over his logic. Goddamnit.

"Jihoonie-hyung?" Mingyu's voice was soft and when Jihoon glared up at him, he flinched back. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He pushed off the wall and rubbed his hands on his jean clad thighs.

"Stick together!" Seungcheol reminded them before hurrying to the front of the group to lead them as he usually did.

Jihoon stuck to the back of the group, his pace slow and a little sluggish. Mingyu and Wonwoo stuck with him like the kind friends that they were, even when their legs were more than long enough to keep pace with the rest of the group. Seokmin and Jisoo were around as well, walking in front of them but glancing back to check on him every once in a while. He hated making them worry. He was fine, really. He just needed a few cups of coffee and he'd be ready to go. No problem.

"You look so tired, hyung." Mingyu pointed out.

Jihoon bared his teeth at the man and instantly regretted it. He sighed, his shoulders slumping and he rubbed a hand against his forehead. His hips and thighs currently hated him so very much. "Sorry, Mingu. I need coffee. Or something."

Mingyu hummed before he picked up his pace a little bit and came to a stop in front of Jihoon, his back to him as he glanced over his shoulder. And then he ducked down at little bit. "Get on, Hyung."

"No way."

"Come on~. It'll be cute and the fans will love it when we show up."

"It's a good excuse." Wonwoo pointed out.

Jihoon grumbled but they were right and the idea of not having to walk himself the next couple blocks won over in the end. It was practiced movement to him at that point. Pushing his heels into the ground so he could launch off and plop onto Mingyu's back. They did it countless times when they were trainees and Soonyoung even threw it into their choreo for their debut song. Mingyu caught his legs easily, hooking his arms under his knees and handled his weight just fine. Mingyu was taller than the last time Jihoon did this and he could see over their entire group from that height. He smirked softly to himself and let his arms dangle over Mingyu's shoulders.

"Half of you are in partial make-up and hair while some of you, like Jihoon, are completely barefaced." Their manager spoke up. "Still, try to look good for the cameras."

Yeah, he was barefaced. But he was blessed with really good skin and he didn't have a damn thing to worry about. They weren't like other idols. They were willing to let their fans see them without make-up. Though as they got closer to the studio, the murmur of fans reaching them, Wonwoo reached up to grab the white snapback off Jihoon's head. He hissed in complaint but Wonwoo stuck it back on his head, turning the brim backwards so people could see his face. He silently thanked his friend, nodding his head in approval and Wonwoo smiled prettily at him.

No matter how tired he was, Jihoon could slip into Woozi without a second thought. As soon as they turned the corner and the fans came into view with their cameras and pretty smiles, Woozi made his appearance. There were shouts of excitement as the boys started down the blocked off pathway for them to follow to the doors of the studio. Flashing cameras, people calling their names. He was used to it. He put on a smile, waving to a few of his fansites that he recognized even though he couldn't wait to get into the building.

They were stopped, however, by a news crew and so Mingyu had to drop Jihoon back onto his feet so they could line up properly for pictures and introductions. It was all a familiar blur, though just as exciting as always. They won their first number 1 so it was only common for some news sites like Dispatch to want a small interview with them before their recording. It was to be expected really. Seungkwan and Soonyoung held the interview for the most part and Jihoon only spoke up when he had to recite his practiced words about their songs. Once that was all done, Mingyu was back at his side, offering another piggy back ride.

Jihoon shook his head politely but there was a commotion and the next thing he knew, Jeonghan was on Jisoo's back and Minghao on Junhui's and everyone was getting rides. Mingyu grinned in satisfaction when Jihoon's hands curled over his shoulders and he jumped on his back. The fans cheered for them, letting out happy squeals and Jihoon knew he was giving them something to talk about by letting Mingyu give him a ride but he didn't mind. He just smiled softly and waved until they were finally at the door and Mingyu let him back down.

"Thanks Mingu."

"Anytime, hyung." Mingyu flashed him a handsome grin and then they were being ushered off for hair, make-up and wardrobe.

Jihoon found himself in a chair for make-up with Jisoo at his side who was looking as sleepy as Jihoon felt. They smiled softly at one another and Jihoon noticed that the other's hair was already done, the bangs held back by small little clips. It was pretty normal for some of the members to get their hair or make-up done back at the dorm before they left since there were so many of them. Jihoon had showed up late, however, so he had nothing.

"Jihoonie, where is-There you are."

Jihoon smiled softly at the coordi noona who hurried to his side, her hair pulled back in a pony tail and her face looking a little stressed. "Hi, noona."

"Boy, you're lucky you have such lovely skin." She pointed out as she laid out her make-up bag on the table in front of him. "We don't have much time with you."

Jihoon bowed his head apologetically as Jisoo chuckled behind his hand softly. "Sorry, noona."

"Yah, lucky you're cute too." She flashed him a smile, her eyes twinkling as she dropped his hat into his lap and started to brush his hair back from his face so she should start on his make-up. "Take this off, please." She tugged on the hoodie and Jihoon froze for a second.

Then he sat up in the chair and tugged the hoodie off, pooling it in his lap as he adjusted the loose white t-shirt on his torso. She smiled in approval and pushed him to sit back so she could tuck his brown strands of hair out of the way to work on his face. Jisoo was busy with his own coordi noona working on his face so Jihoon focused on his reflection in the mirror. He froze when he noticed the few blotchy red discoloration marks along his neck and collarbone that stood out too much against his pale skin. His coordi noona noticed them, he knew she did because she paused with her hand over them. Their eyes met in the mirror for a second before she continued on, adding a little extra concealer to those marks just to be safe.

They could be heat marks, really. Just a slight discoloration of the skin and it was warm outside, so he could blame the fact that he was wearing a black hoodie in the heat on the marks. But he knew the truth, and the noona obviously knew the truth so he silently thanked her for understanding. She'd dealt with a lot in her work, he was sure. And she had been his make-up noona since debut so he trusted her. He trusted she would keep his secret and with the way she glanced at a few of the members who passed by, he had a feeling she thought one of them did it. That was fine, honestly. It wasn't all that uncommon in his world for members to do things with other members. It was just another one of those unspoken idol things. And even if it was a lie, it was a hell of a lot better than the truth and he prayed the over sized hoodie hid all those marks from those large cameras outside.

* * *

It was an insistent banging that woke Yoongi from his peaceful black abyss and who ever the fuck was making that sound was going to get slaughtered. He tossed and turned for a solid minute before he threw his blankets off and got out of bed, his feet stomping against the floor because _who the fuck was at his door_. He was still half asleep and he barely noticed he was naked until he was already at the door. He hissed under his breath and grabbed the closest item of bottom clothing, a pair of jeans and tugged them on, not even bothering to button them up because he was about to get blood on them anyway.

"What the _fuck_?" Yoongi hissed through his teeth, looking like a pissed off marshmallow as he slammed his door open.

"Can you be more obvious?!" There was a phone suddenly in his face and Jimin was shoving his way into the apartment without a second thought, pushing past Yoongi who struggled to catch the phone his friend was passing him.

"The fuck, Jimin." Yoongi growled, kicking his door shut

"Oh, did I wake you?" Jimin sounded truly sorry and he reached forward to smooth out the crazy strands of blond hair sticking out around Yoongi's head.

"Hell do you think." Yoongi knocked his hands away and shoved the phone back at Jimin. "What time is it?"

"Little after noon." Jimin answered innocently enough before holding his phone back out to Yoongi, a sly grin curling to his lips. "But seriously, could you two be more obvious? How did I never figure it out before?"

"What shit are you spitting?" Yoongi grumbled, rubbing at this sleep swollen eyes with a fist.

"You and Woozi."

Yoongi's spine prickled and he snatched the phone from Jimin's hand so fast that the younger let out a squeak in surprise. Now wide awake and fearing for his life, Yoongi checked the screen of the phone, fearing that somehow, someway, someone got pictures of the two of them together last night and the world was crumbling. But no, instead, he comes face to face with a solo picture of Jihoon, looking pretty as he smiled for the news cameras. It was recent, Yoongi was sure, but he didn't understand what was going on.

"Eh?"

Jimin rolled his eyes and crowded up to Yoongi, sliding his finger along the screen to shift to a new picture. "He's wearing your hoodie, hyung. I know it's yours cause I went with you when you bought it, _and_ you wore it last night."

Yoongi blinked at the picture on screen as a burst of warmth spread through his chest. Sure enough, there was Lee Jihoon, looking crazy cute as always with his back to the camera, his head turned to show his profile. The black hoodie he was wearing had big bold white letters spelling out SUPREME on the back of it and yup, that was Yoongi's hoodie alright. And that was also his hat. Jihoon was wearing the same clothes Yoongi wore on stage last night, what the fuck was the kid thinking?

"It's pretty cute actually." Jimin mused lightly, taking his phone back. "But sooooo obvious."

"He probably didn't mean to take it."

"Uh-huh, sure, and those marks on your neck are from the heat." Jimin smirked softly but his eyes were twinkling with something Yoongi accustomed with quiet worry. It made him sigh.

"Right. What are you doing here?" He rubbed at his neck self-consciously.

"You're taking me to lunch."

"What."

Jimin nodded, enthusiastically. "You're buying me lunch in return for making me suffer with this huge secret of yours." His grin slipped into something a little more tender. "We need to talk about this, hyung."

"If you're going to try and tell me it's a bad idea, you can fucking walk out now." Yoongi hissed, slipping past Jimin to head back toward the bedroom.

"I'm not!" Jimin hurried to say, chasing after him. "I know you've been through all that shit in your own head, I just want to know details and stuff. I'm your best friend, right?"

"Right." Yoongi begrudgingly agreed.

"So shower and wash the sex off you and we'll go eat, kay?" Jimin's lips tugged up into a warm, kind smile, bunching up his cheeks and Yoongi found himself nodding.

Jihoon's hoodie was pooled on the bathroom floor and Yoongi tossed it into the laundry. He grabbed his phone from his pants before he shut himself up in the bathroom and plopped down no the toilet, running his hand through his messy hair as he brought up twitter on his phone. It only took one search for Yoongi to find the fansite pictures he was looking for and oh boy were there a lot of pictures. They were only a few hours old, if that, but they were recent and Yoongi couldn't help but scroll through them. Most of them were previews, nothing super great, but he found a site that had HD pictures out already and he clicked on them.

Jihoon was gorgeous and Yoongi hated that he didn't get the chance to see the boy's morning face properly before he ran out the door. He had been half-asleep, not entirely sure what was going on but he could remember Jihoon's soft lips on his own and the hair on the back of his neck prickled up.

One of the HD pictures was similar to the one Jimin showed him. Jihoon was standing in line with the rest of his members, making that weird sign with his hands that the group did and he had a soft smile on his face. The smile was tired, with his lips pressed thinly together but there was a hint of those soft inner dimples Yoongi could write songs about and he loved it. He was wearing Yoongi's white snapback backwards on his head so his brown hair fanned over over his brow and he looked good. Maybe a little tired with his bareface, but he looked good. A warm fizzle ran through Yoongi when he remembered those clothes were _his_ and Jihoon was wearing them during his promotions. There was something… nice about that.

The next HD picture he found, one that made a smile curl to his lips, was Jihoon hiked up on Mingyu's back. It was a side view and Jihoon was smiling that addictive smile of his and Mingyu was grinning. Yoongi could only imagine why Mingyu was giving his boyfriend a piggy back ride but it made him smile nonetheless because Mingyu looked like he had won the greatest trophy in the world. Normally, Yoongi would be a little jealous but this was Kim Mingyu who only had heart eyes for one Jeon Wonwoo, so there was nothing to worry about.

Yoongi let out a puff of air as he put his phone down and got back to his feet. He considered his options for a few moments as he observed his reflection in the mirror. Jimin was right. There were marks on his neck and collarbone and when he twisted, there were angry nail marks on the backs of his shoulders and biceps. It was pretty obvious what caused them and he flushed up his neck. Jimin had seen them. He knew. He could be trusted but Yoongi still wasn't fond of people knowing his private business like that.

In a small sense of revenge, Yoongi grabbed his phone and started up a message, a soft smirk curling to his lips because playing with Jihoon when he was busy at work was one of his favorite things to do. Jimin could stand to wait a few more minutes.

* * *

The waiting room was full of life which was a good thing considering they had been filming for a few hours now and his members knew how to keep moral up. Jihoon wasn't lagging as much as before thanks to three cups of coffee and two power bars. His thighs were still killing him but they would forgive eventually. He was glad that Pretty U wasn't as demanding as some of their other songs but they still had Chuck to record for and really, he wasn't looking forward to that because it was crazy on his hips and he was center a few times.

But they were all dressed to record and moral was up so Jihoon couldn't complain. The black and white stripped sweater the stylist put him in was pretty comfortable and he was liking this super long sleeve thing they were pulling on him lately. He liked how the sleeves covered his hands and he could curl his fingers against his palms to feel the soft fabric. It was nice and though it was a little tighter on his body than he was used to, it still looked good on him. His face was all done up, foundation, a little pink on his lips and light eyeliner that made his eyes pop. He looked good and he knew he looked good.

Jihoon was currently sitting on one of the many couches in their waiting area, curled up against the arm of it with his phone in his hand. He wasn't paying attention to it, too absorbed in watching Seokmin and Soonyoung play some weird game for the vapp broadcast they were doing for fun. The other members were happy to join in, anything to keep their energy up while they waited for their turn to film. Jihoon was content to sit there and watch as he was prone to do but he was sure at some point, he would be dragged into it and he would go as willingly as possible.

Chan was in the middle of showing off a few dance moves when Jihoon's phone vibrated in his hand. He blinked in surprise before dropping his head to see what was going on. His chest clenched at the name across the screen and he glanced around the room before bringing the screen closer as he opened the message.

He didn't expect to see a picture of himself on the screen. It was well taken, one of the fansite pictures from that morning and he was riding Mingyu's back. His heart clenched as he quickly scrolled past the picture to see what Yoongi had to say.

**Yoongi | Stealing my clothes, hm?**

A sly smile curled over his lips and he shifted to type out a response.

**It was an accident, honestly.**

The couch shifted as someone plopped down beside him and he glanced from the corner of his eye to see Seungcheol smiling innocently at him.

**Yoongi | You look good.**

Jihoon bit into his lower lip and held his phone a little closer. Seungcheol tossed an arm around his shoulders innocently enough and pulled him in close so they could speak quietly.

"You going to tell me what you did last night?"

His fingers tightened around his phone as he dropped his eyes to it, scrolling up to the picture so Seungcheol couldn't see their conversation. "I've got this under control."

"I'm not saying you don't. But you can't disappear like that again."

"I told Junhui I would be in the studio."

"He conveniently forgot." Seungcheol gave him a flat look that Jihoon rolled his eyes at. "Just warn me next time. I can cover for you."

"Okay." Jihoon relented. "Sorry." And he was. He didn't mean to make his members worry.

"So." Seungcheol shifted a little closer, a coy smirk on his lips. "What did you do?"

"Saw him perform." He ignored the way his phone vibrated a few times. "Really amazing."

"I'd imagine so they way you talk about him."

"Woozi-hyung, Woozi-Hyung!"

They both glanced up at the call of his name and Jihoon realized he was being called over to the group for some fun. He put on a soft smile and stuffed his phone in his pocket as he got to his feet. They wanted him to talk about their music a little bit, what the fans could look forward to without giving too much away so he did just that with a soft smile on his lips. He thanked the viewers for their time and love and hoped they would stick with them before he managed to weasel his way out thanks to an energetic Soonyoung who patted his shoulder sympathetically.

The rest of the group preoccupied with a hand clapping game, Jihoon sat back down to pull out his phone and read the rest of Yoongi's messages.

**Yoongi | You're determined to remember how I made you feel when I was on stage huh**

**Yoongi | Can't blame you really**

**Yoongi | Looked really good this morning**

**Yoongi | but way better last night**

Heat flared across Jihoon's cheeks and he was grateful for the make up that would hide most of his blush.

**We're about to go on stage. CONTROL YOURSELF**

Even though his heart was pounding, Jihoon couldn't keep the soft smile from his lips. A few hours and he missed Yoongi already but his lover was texting and that was good enough for him.

**Yoongi | Make me**

Jihoon hummed softly and flicked his thumb over his phone screen for a few seconds before he brought up his camera app. The rest of his members were too preoccupied with their own things and though Jihoon wasn't really one for selfies, Junhui was sitting on another couch snapping away so he didn't feel too weird about it. He held his phone at a decent angle, knowing what looked best for his face shape, and smiled softly into the camera, his lips lifting up in the corners, showing his teeth and those dimples Yoongi loved. He took a few pictures, just to be safe, before picking one that he felt was the best to send to Yoongi.

**Now shut up.**

"Five minutes." Their manager stuck his head into the room, looking more tired than he had that morning. "Hallway. Now."

**Yoongi | Well diggy hot damn look at the sexy idol**

The members cut the broadcast off with a chorus of goodbyes that Jihoon joined in with and then they were being ushered out of the room to line up in the hallway. Jihoon hovered for a moment, quickly sending Yoongi one last message before shoving his phone in his small bag so no one could find it and hurried to follow his members, his pulse thumping and his heart swollen in his chest.

**Damn right. Gotta run. Love you, I'll call when I get back to the dorm**

**Yoongi | Love you back, good luck up there**

"You good, hyung?" Mingyu's voice was soft near his ear as he settled in line beside the tall brunet and smoothed out his sleeves.

Jihoon took a deep breath and glanced up at the taller, a warm sensation filling his chest that made him smile, really truly smile, turning his eyes into crescents and Mingyu smiled back just as happily, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "Yeah, Mingu, I'm good."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was an au a friend of mine and I came up with and I'm so in love with it. This is the first time I've written Jihoon as a main character, along with most of seventeen so please forgive me for anything... strange. I'm still working out the kinks in his character but I thought this was pretty nice. If you have any question, hit me up on tumblr(check my ao3 profile)! I had a lot of fun writing this and I really enjoyed fleshing out the dynamic between the two of them and you can probably expect more from me about them. My top two biases, together, who would have known haha. It's just cute okay, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> (also Jihoon calling Mingyu "mingu" is one of the cutest things I've ever heard)
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! They are so very much appreciated and keep these juices flowing if you know what I mean. Thank you so very much for reading!!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://the-orgasmic-cypher.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/orgasmiccypher)
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
